Prelude of Darkness
by some89
Summary: It was supposed to be 3 month long holiday during summer break, to visit some family in Georgia, USA and traveling country side. But fate can be unpredictable and deadly... AUish story (Daryl/OC)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead only OC's

AN: Please review

* * *

><p>Prologue.<p>

No one knows how it started but everyone knew how fast the shit hit the fan when plague started spread. There weren't any warning signs and when governments reacted it was already too late.

It would take few weeks to infect every single human being. At first it was thought to be some sort of new flu strain but the way how it spread and the aggressiveness of disease made it quickly level 4 diseases as deadly as Ebola once you catch it the mortality rate is 100%. CDC and every possible health organization researched cure but no one wasn't prepared what happened next. Deadly new disease spread quickly and killed people but the problem was that those who died didn't stay dead long...

Those who survived initial outbreak didn't know what horrible things they would see coming times. This story follows small group of survivors who are desperately trying to survive and keep their humanity.


	2. Ch 1 Travelling plans

Chapter 1. Travelling plans.

**3 days before Wildfire.**

''Hi Pa. I'm waiting for flight and I'll arrive to Atlanta tomorrow. I'll come with Daryl to your place during next week since I'm meeting friends and we're going sightseeing.'' Emilia wrote message to her dad, while she was waiting connecting flight from Helsinki to Atlanta via Heathrow airport.

It was long waited summer vacation which Emilia had waited long time since she has been fulltime paramedic last three years and started agricultural studies last year. She has been waiting long time to see her dad, step-mom, half-sisters and step-brother. She was also going to meet her boyfriend in Atlanta whom she met during her last time trip to USA two years ago.

* * *

><p>The flight arrived next day at noon. Emilia had just picked up her luggage and was waiting for her boyfriend Daryl. It has been two months since their last meeting and she was anxious to see him again.<p>

When she walked out of terminal she saw him waiting her at nearby café. "Hi honey." Emilia said to Daryl and kissed him. "Hi beautiful. How is Susanna doing? How was your flight?"

"Mom is fine. She sends her regards since she couldn't come yet, but she is coming this weekend and next week we are going to visit Pa." Emilia said. "Oh, how is Merle doing?" she asked. "He's fine. He has been clean almost month and he can't wait to see his favorite Finn." Daryl answered and smiled.

Daryl and Emilia left airport and went to hotel which Daryl had booked room for night. "I've missed you so much" Daryl said. "I missed you too." Emilia answered and kissed Daryl. "I'm so tired of travelling so I go to sleep" Emilia said to Daryl "but before that we are going to have some fun"

Emilia and Daryl started to kissing and touching each other. Soon they found themselves on bed naked having steamy and passionate sex. They continued for while until they both were on their limit and had orgasms. After their act they were tired and went to sleep

* * *

><p>Emilia woke suddenly early next morning and felt sick. She ran quickly to bathroom and puked toilet. While she was at toilet Daryl had also woken up and listened worriedly when Emilia was puking "Sweetheart, are you alright" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine. I think it was something I ate during flight." she answered.<p>

"I'm going shopping today and meet Amy before we go and meet Pa. He sends a message that he and Annette are coming to Atlanta to pick up Shawn since he is having summer break from college." Emilia told Daryl who was coming out of shower "Ok. Send him a message to meet us nearby restaurant around two o'clock." Daryl answered

"Okay. I already send the message. I'm going to meet Amy now. See you later." Emilia answered. "Yeah see you later" Daryl answered.


	3. Ch 2 Meeting Friends and Family

Chapter 2. Meeting Friends and Family.

**2 days before Wildfire**

Emilia went to shopping to buy something for her half-sisters and step-brother. She couldn't wait to see her dad, Annette and Shawn. Suddenly someone touched her and said "Boo" behind her. It was Amy who was on road trip with her sister Andrea who was civil attorney.

"Amy! Do not do that again" Emilia yelled"It's nice to see you though." "Sorry. I just couldn't resist and it is really nice to see you too."

They chatted for while at café and started to talk what they were currently doing. Suddenly Amy asked "How are you and Daryl doing. You have been together about two years" "Yeah we are having our second anniversary today if you can believe it." Emilia said. Suddenly she felt sick again and had to run to toilet. Amy followed her worriedly and asked" Are you all right? ""Yeah. I've been suddenly feeling little bit sick last two days. It might be something I ate during flight" Emilia answered. "Hmm. Are you sure it is something you ate. I know another possibility. You could be pregnant." Amy said and smiled. "Pregnant?! No that's not possible we have been careful... Oh you might be right."

They paid their coffee and went nearest pharmacy to by pregnancy test. Next Emilia went to toilet and took the test. Then she and Amy waited few minutes before checking test. The test was positive."Oh my god. I'm pregnant" Emilia said "I've to tell Daryl! Please don't tell anyone." "I won't. Gongrats about the baby." Amy said. "Thanks. I've to go now it's almost two. Let's meet soon again. Bye, Amy." "Bye Emilia and good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the restaurant.<strong>

"Hi Daryl. Sorry I'm late but I've good news to you." Emilia said. "Hi Emilia. It's okay I also just came here. I wanted ask you something before we meet Hershel, Annette and Shawn." Daryl answered. "So what did you want to tell me?" he asked. "I'm pregnant." she said. "Wha- I'm gonna be dad. This is wonderful." "Yes it is. I can't wait to tell Pa he is going to be grandpa. Hey what were you going to ask me?" "Will you marry me?" Daryl asked. "Of course I will Mr. Dixon." she answered and kissed Daryl.

When they entered restaurant they saw Hershel, Annette and Shawn already at the table. "Hi Pa, Annette and Shawn." "Hi" they said in unison and started hugging Emilia. "So how was your flight" Shawn asked. "It was fine. I had to change flight in Heathrow which was really busy. By the way I've something for you, Maggie and Beth" Emilia said and gave Shawn a bag which contained wool socks which Emilia's mom had made. "Mom sends her regards that she couldn't come, but she hopes you would like these."

"Thanks sis." Shawn replied

Then Annette asked Emilia about studies which Emilia replied "It has been fun to study how plants grow in different areas and how animals have been adapted their environment. Can you believe that in Finland plants grow really fast during short summer? Also they are more resilient for cold weather. "Emilia said and talked what else she has been learning last year. Annette and Hershel chuckled and Annette said "Yes and people are also."

"Yeah I know. Actually Daryl and I have news for you." Emilia announced to her family"What kind of news?" asked Hershel and looked sternly to Daryl and Emilia. "Umm... We're going to have baby and we're engaged."Emilia said and smiled while Hershel smiled and said "I'm going to be grandpa!"


	4. Ch 3 Sightseeing in Atlanta

Chapter 3. Sightseeing in Atlanta

1 day before Wildlife

* * *

><p>Next morning Emilia woke up early and felt nausea which fortunately passed quickly. She went to balcony of hotel room and she watched as the sun rose up. The weather was starting to warm up '<em>Gosh its warmer here than home'<em> she thought '_It will be nice and sunny day.'_ Next she proceeded to wake up Daryl who was still sleeping without his shirt on bed. "Wakey, wakey handsome. We have to go and pick up mom from airport before we go see Merle" she said. "Good morning Sweetie." Daryl said yawning.

"When does the flight arrive?" He asked while going top shower. "It will be here around 10.15 if there hasn't been any delays" she answered."Okay. But before we go to airport lets go eat breakfast at neighboring cafe. I am starving." Daryl said and went to shower. While he was in shower Emilia called to Merle and asked him when he would be coming to Atlanta. They talked awhile and agreed to meet afternoon after they had picked Emilia's mom, Susanna from airport.

The breakfast was fulfilling and Emilia was full. She had been talking plans of the day with Daryl and they had agreed to tell about their engagement and pregnancy during lunch to both Susanna and Merle who didn't know yet.

* * *

><p>Trip to airport was uneventful and they arrived few minutes before Susanna arrived from customs. She saw Emilia and hugged her. "Oh honey, it's wonderful to see you. And Daryl. How have you been?" she asked. "Hello Mrs. Aho. I've been fine though work has been busy." he answered, while they were walking to car.<p>

"Mom. How was the flight?" Emilia asked "It was uneventful but while I was changing flight at Charles de Gaulle - Airport in France there were an incident and police came. Some homeless person had attacked people but there only were bites and scratches. It was over really quickly." Susanna told and continued "Your grandpa Juhani and grandma Reiko sends their loves to you both. They also wanted to come but their research is in critical point to success and they just couldn't come. They both are their mid-seventies and they still have energy to do their work." Then Daryl asked "Oh that's understandable. Did they tell you what their research is?" "They are doing research in microbiology for Finland's government. That's all I know due the secrecy." Susanna answered.

* * *

><p>Ride to pick up Merle was short. Emilia had warned her mother that Merle has racist tendencies and he would pick her because she was half-Japanese, . Emilia knew this from her own experience as Merle had teased her because she has oriental looks when she and Daryl had started dating. In the end she had won Merle's heart by being inflexible and helped him to get rid drugs which Merle at first didn't like.<p>

When arrived at Daryl's and Merle's home which was small country side town that was located two hours drive away from Atlanta. They lived old, small two-story building that has seen better days with overgrown yard. Merle was waiting for them and asked Emilia and Daryl who were coming to porch "Who's the Chinese lady in car, Emmy?" "That 'Chinese lady' is my mom, Merle and you show respect to her if your want to save your manhood." Emilia said with annoyed tone knowing that even though Merle spoke nasty way he respected family. "Jesus Emmy. Relax I was kidding. Hello Mrs. Aho it is finally nice to meet you." "It is nice to meet you too Merle. Emilia has talked about you." Susanna answered "Hopefully good things" Merle said laughing while Daryl was smirking with Emilia as Susanna and Merle were talking to each other.

They went to eat lunch at the local restaurant which offered local food. While they were eating Daryl and Emilia talked and decided to tell news to Susanna and Merle. "Mom. Merle. We have something to tell you." Emilia started. "Yes honey what is it you want to tell us? Susanna asked. "Emilia and I are getting married and we are having baby!" Daryl announced.

"Woo hoo. Good job little bro. welcome to family Emmy. I can't wait to meet new Dixon" Merle said. "Oh honey I'm so proud of you both and you are giving me a grandchild. Does your dad know?" Susanna asked Emilia "Yes we told news to him, Annette and Shawn yesterday when we met during lunch. They were happy for us"

"Speaking of Pa, could we visit him tomorrow. Daryl has work and we have car to use. What do you think, Mom?" Emilia asked her mom who hasn't seen Hershel nearly 22 years. They had brief relationship couple years, before Hershel met her wife Josephine, and had Emilia, who was now 24, but they called each other now and then and through Emilia who had frequently visited her father every summer before she started her career as paramedic. "It would be wonderful to see him after long time and I would really meet Annette and your siblings." Susanna said. "Alright I give call to Pa tonight and tell him we are coming to visit tomorrow." Emilia replied smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Later in evening at Dixon's house<em>

"Daryl." Emilia started to talk making him listening her." I called Pa and I am going with mom to visit them tomorrow afternoon. I also called local OB/GYN office and reserved time for tomorrow morning at 8.30 to check baby. Mom will also come." She told Daryl. "Alright. You can take my car and drive to pick your mom and go see your dad. I'll walk to work, it's not far from OB/GYN office and my shift starts at 10." he told to Emilia.


	5. Ch 4 What do we have here?

Ch 4. What do we have here?

**Day of Wildfire**

* * *

><p>Emilia woke up and was nervous. She walked to small kitchen downstairs where Susanna was already making breakfast in kitchen and Merle and Daryl were already eating breakfast. She had made fresh coffee and sandwiches. "Good morning sweetie" Daryl said when he saw Emilia. "Good morning Daryl" she replied and started to talk days plan. "Mom I reserved time OBGYN to check baby and we can take Daryl's car when we go visit Pa. Merle you can also come with us to see your niece or nephew" Emilia said and smiled when Merle agreed to come with them to OB/GYN office.

The town was small and drive to OB/GYN office took only couple minutes from Dixon house. When they entered inside receptionist welcomed told them to wait Doctor Stevenson who would arrive shortly. After Dr. Stevenson came and invited them in. "Ms. Aho if you would lie on examination table we can start ultrasound immediately." she said smiling and started to prepare ultrasound.

Dr. Stevenson started ultrasound and told "Congratulations Ms. Aho and Mr. Dixon. It seems that you are having twins."Daryl and Emilia were surprised and smiling while Susanna started sobbing being overjoyed and Merle was having wide smile comparable to Cheshire cat. "You can see two beating hearts in monitor. You seem to around 3 months so I should be able to gender of babies if you want to know." She told to Daryl and Emilia who nodded and wanted to know the gender of babies. It seems that baby n.1 is a boy and baby n. 2…. is also boy. Congratulations you are having twin boys." Dr. Stevenson told to new proud parents.

After the ultrasound Dr. Stevenson discussed with Daryl and Emilia who agreed to come next checkup week later. Daryl went to his work and Merle walked back to home still having wide grin. Emilia and Susanna started to drive Hershel's farm which was an hour drive away through highway.

* * *

><p>They arrived at midday and Maggie was waiting them on porch. "EMILIA!" she screamed and started to hug her older . Meanwhile Annette and Beth came outside to see who had arrived. Once Beth saw her oldest sibling she also started running and hugged Emilia. "Hey baby-sis." she answered to both of her siblings. "I've something to tell you. Where are Pa and Shawn?" Emilia asked. "They are on field checking cattle" Maggie answered "They'll come in an hour."<p>

Meanwhile Annette and Susanna were meeting first time face to face. They had spoken each other before when Emilia was meeting her family during summer break. They immediately liked each other can could see what Hershel saw in both women. "It's nice finally meet you Annette." Susanna said. "I'm glad that Hershel found new change of love after Josephine died. I can see why he loves you. You are made to each other." "Thank you Susanna. It's nice to meet you too. Hershel has always praised you and said that you have been great friend for long time." Annette answered "Let's go inside. Hershel and Shawn will come soon."

When Hershel and Shawn arrived, Susanna and Annette were making dinner and girls were upstairs. "It seems that guests have arrived." he said to Shawn "Hello Susanna and Emilia." "Hi. Hershel it has been long time." Susanna said and hugged him. "How are you?" "Good. Did Emilia tell that she and Daryl are having baby and getting married?" Hershel asked, "Yes she told and she has more good news to tell later." Susanna answered while they were walking dining room where dinner was waiting.

"I have some news to tell you." Emilia started getting her family's attention "We went OB/GYN this morning and learned that me and Daryl are going to have twin boys." She announced. "This is wonderful news." Hershel said and hugged his eldest daughter. "Can I, Shawn and Maggie be babies' godparents?" Beth asked. "I have to talk with Daryl, but I would be happy if you guys would be god parents to babies.

They talked and mingled few more hours until Emilia and Susanna had to start leave and go back to Dixons. They said their goodbyes and agreed to meet two weeks later at Greene's farm and bring Dixon brothers with her.

* * *

><p>When Emilia and Susanna arrived to Dixon house, they were hearing weird stories in radio. According these stories people were attacking and eating each other. They thought that these news just were bad joke and shut the radio. Then they walked inside where Daryl was waiting for them. "How was the trip" He asked. "It was fine. Pa seemed to be happy to have not one but two grandkids. Also Beth asked if she, Maggie and Shawn could be godparents. What do you think?" Emilia told. "It alright. Merle could also be godfather to boys. I love you so much." Daryl answered while he was taking Emilia to bedroom. "I think we should go to sleep. It is almost 11 and I have to wake up early. Good night Emilia"" Good night Dare." Emilia said while they went to sleep.<p> 


	6. Ch 5 Dance with Devil

Ch 5. Dance with Devil

Almost one and half months has passed since dead started walking on earth. Emilia was walking alone empty road to Atlanta where the refugee area was rumored to be located and hasn't seen any living people last three weeks, only walkers and weather was cooling little as sun was setting down. She was already showing baby bump as she was four, almost five months along her pregnancy, but she covered it by wearing loose clothes.

Suddenly she saw a young Asian man in his early 20s coming towards her. She prepared to fight until he spoke "Hey. I'm not your enemy. My name is Glenn and I'm from survivor group stationed quarry nearby. We have women and children there it is walker free." Emilia looked him and could tell that he wasn't lying. "How many survivors do you have?" she asked. "There are about 30 people. If we go now we get there before sunset. It will be dangerous when its dark and this road is crawling with walkers" Glenn answered.

"Alright, let's go. I'm anxious to meet people and I haven't been sleeping well long time." She said while they started walking towards quarry.

* * *

><p>Half hour later they arrived quarry and sun was already setting. Few people arrived to what Glenn had brought from Atlanta and who was with him. Then Emilia saw big looking guy with dark hair and big muscles coming toward her. "Who are you and where you came from?!" he demanded to know and took tight grip on Emilia's hand. "SHANE. Relax she has just came here." Said the old man, who was wearing Hawaiian shirt. Shane took deep breath, released his grip and said "Sorry if scared you. My name is Shane Walsh and this old timer is Dale Horvath. You already met Glenn. So what is your name and where you came from?" He asked.<p>

"My name is Emilia Aho. I'm 24 and I came from Finland to Georgia to visit my fiancé, Pa and other family." She said. "I've to thank you for place to stay tonight, but tomorrow I have to continue to Atlanta. I am meeting my fiancée and his brother in refugee camp." she continued,

"I'm sorry to inform you but Atlanta is no more. It belongs to dead." Shane answered. Suddenly Emilia started to feel faint and she started losing her consciousness. Just before she completely blacked out she heard two different, familiar female voices yelling her name.

* * *

><p>Next morning Emilia woke familiar voice "Emilia. Emilia, please wake up." It sounded like Amy but that wasn't possible. She and Andrea were most likely dead. Then she opened her eyes and saw the person who was calling her.<p>

"Amy? Is that really you?" she asked. "Yes it's me. Thank god you're alright. We thought you were dead." Amy said and hugged Emilia "How is the baby doing? You have noticeable baby bump." "**Babies** are doing fine." Emilia replied. "Twins? Oh, I am so happy for you." Suddenly Emilia said "We? Who else are here?" "Well. As you know I was on road trip with Andrea. Our car broke down when we were leaving Atlanta and we met Dale who gave us lift. Since then we travelled together until we came across with Shane and few other survivors. Shortly after we established this camp here at quarry." Amy told her story "I also have good news to you. Daryl and Merle are also here but they have been hunting couple days and will come back well before sunset. Daryl became more closed when he thought that you had died and Merle… well Merle has started using drugs again." Amy told to Emilia who was relieved and started crying for relieve of finding her fiancée and brother-in-law.

Suddenly there were knock on the door. It was Andrea who came inside with Dale. "Oh, Emilia. Thank god you are alive. How are you feeling?" she asked Emilia who started smiling when she saw another familiar face. "I'm doing much better. Thanks. Did you guys tell anyone I was pregnant when I came here?" She asked with hushed voice. "Don't worry we didn't say anything. We even didn't have time when you fainted so quickly. Lori and Shane were talking that you must have been bitten so we brought you inside quickly for checkout. Only other who knows you're pregnant beside us, is Dale, but you can trust him." Andrea said pointing Dale who was making inventory in the RV's pantry. "Well hello there. I hope you have been sleeping well?" Dale said coming to see how Emilia was doing. "You gave us quite scare last night by fainting so suddenly."

"I am sorry if I scared you but I am fine now. I just needed good night sleep as I have been alone over month and I haven't been able sleep well. I had to keep moving because the walkers are everywhere" Emilia replied and went outside of RV where lunch prepared.

"Oh good, you're awake Emilia" Glenn greeted her "I am going to show you our camp with Amy". Near RV was area where three older women were doing their lunch. Emilia learned that their name were Carol Peletier, Miranda Morales and Jacqui. Carol was a Caucasian woman in her mid-to-late-40 with grey, short hair and she had husband named Ed, who was in their tent, and 12-year-old daughter Sophia who was schooled with other kids by Lori Grimes. Miranda was Hispanic woman in her early 30's and she was with her husband Mr. Morales and two children Eliza and Louis who were studying with Sophia and Carl, who was Lori's son. Jacqui was friendly African-American lady in her 40's. Emilia took immediately liking of three older women and connected easily with them promising to come help them after her tour around camp.

Next Glenn and Amy brought Emilia to meet kids who were interested newcomer unlike Lori who quickly introduced herself and went to find Shane. "And there she goes to see her boyfriend." Amy whispered to Emilia who smirked. While she usually didn't dislike people something rubbed her wrong way when she talked with Lori. However she liked kids and saw them as her younger siblings while missing Maggie, Beth and Shawn who she hasn't heard after first few days when Wildfire spread globally. They talked awhile before decided to go down quarry where Jim, T-Dog and Mr. Morales were getting water to camp according Glenn.

"Well hello there newcomer. It is nice to finally meet you." Said African-American man in his late 30s. "I am Theodore Douglas, but you can call me T-Dog. These two other are Jim and Morales." He said pointing two other men beside him. Morales were Hispanic man in his early 40's. Suddenly Emilia recognized Jim who was skinny Caucasian man in his mid-40's."Uncle Jim. Is it you? Oh my God. It really is you!" Emilia said hugging him. "Emilia you're alive. Where is your mother? Where is my sister" Jim hugged Emilia, "She didn't make it." Emilia replied. "What happened?" Jim asked. "She was bit over month ago. I tell you more lately." Emilia answered. "Where is Aunty Nora, Jack and Will?" Emilia asked worriedly. "They…They are dead. Walkers got them" Jim replied tears in his eyes. "Oh. I am so sorry. But I'm glad we found each other." Emilia said and hugged Jim.

Later Emilia came back to RV and helped Carol, Miranda and Jacqui making lunch. "You know, you can use dandelions to make salad. It goes very well with roasted squirrel meat. Me and my fiancée used to lunch like that before walkers started to roaming around" Emilia told other women while making salad from ingredients that came from can. "I and my babies would really like to have that for lunch. I bet that today we are having roasted squirrel for lunch" Emilia said pointing her stomach. "How do you know that, Emilia?" Carol asked, "I would like to know where you come from. Your accent doesn't sound American." Jacqui asked while Miranda asked "you're having kids?" "Well, I happen to know Daryl. He is my fiancée and father of my sons." She said pointing her stomach. Other women hadn't noticed baby bump due lose clothing. "And yes. I'm not from USA. I am from Finland and I came here to see Daryl, my fiancee, and Merle and Pa and his family. We found I was pregnant few days before all his happened." Emilia told quickly "I'll tell more later tonight." "Well gongrats for baby." Women said in unison and continued to making lunch. Mean while outskirts of the camp two gruff looking came with their kill. Younger one looked camp and recognized newcomer. "Emilia!" he yelled suddenly.


	7. Ch 6 What Happened?

Ch 6. What Happened

"Emilia!" Emilia heard familiar a voice calling her name. She turned and saw Daryl running towards her." DARYL!" she yelled and started hugging him. They hugged and kissed long time before Daryl asked" Emilia where have you been? I thought you were dead when you called and line went down. And where is Susanna?" "Mom died she was bitten and I haven't heard anything from Pa. At least I founded Uncle Jim he is here at this camp." Susanna rambled and started crying both sorrow and relieve. "Shh. It's okay now. I'm here." Daryl said while hugging his crying fiancée.

"Emmy. I'm so glad that your okay" Merle said and hugged his sister-in-law. "Oh Merle. I'm happy to see you alive." Emilia said.

Suddenly they heard voice and saw Shane who was coming towards them. "Oy you dirty rednecks. Leave that poor girl alone. And why is she crying? What did you do to her?" Shane came fuming toward them and started pulling Emilia away from Dixons. "Let go of me you asshole they are my family! And Daryl is father of my babies!" Emilia started yelling. Shane was stunned by this revelation and released Emilia's hand. Suddenly Merle hit Shane so hard to face, that his nose started bleed. "You better leave her alone. Go shack that broad of yours." Merle angrily said to Shane who was trying to stop bleeding. Lori came and started to make nasty comments of Emilia and how she was trying seducing Shane. Suddenly Dale came and diffused situation "People. People. Let's not fight." With this comment fight ended and Shane was lead by Lori to her tent take care bleeding leaving Carl with Sophia and Carol.

"Are you okay?" Dale asked Emilia who replied" I'm now. Thanks Dale" while rubbing her arm where Shane had grabbed. "It seems that Shane doesn't like my fiancée." Emilia stated. "So are you going to tell us your story?" Dale asked while Daryl went to get food for Emilia and Merle went doing drugs in their tent. "Well as you already know I'm Daryl's fiancée and I am pregnant. Also I'm originally from small town located in eastern Finland but my Pa is native Georgian and he lives here with rest of my family. I haven't heard of them since the all went hell." Emilia started telling her story while people gathered listening. " Last time I saw Daryl and Merle was about five days after this disease started spreading…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 days after wildfire<strong>_

_Emilia and Susanna were travelling to meet Susanna's adoptive brother Jim who lived two hours drive away from Fort Benning. The radio news were talking this new flu that seemed infecting people fast pace. Susanna had tried to call Jim but the phone didn't connect. "Maybe the lines are busy or we are in area with zero coverage." Emilia said her mother who was getting frustrated to not being able contact her brother. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we should stop eating something. We have been driving many hours already and I would like to stretch my legs." Susanna replied._

"_Alright we stop at next gas station. I need to fill tank so we have full tank." Emilia replied starting feeling tired by nonstop driving. Susanna tried to call Jim and finally got through." Hey Jim. Are you at your home? Me and Emilia are an hour away your place." Emilia listened as her mother talked with her uncle. Five minutes later they arrived at small gas station. Emilia filled the tank and went inside. They decided to order ham-pizza and eat it before continuing their travel. Though the gas station was old looking outside, inside was modern and air conditioned diner and small shop, as the air outside was hot. There weren't many clients so they had their food quickly. While they were eating, TV located wall of the diner showed local news channel, where news anchors were talking the flu which was spreading. Meanwhile Emilia and Susanna started to speak in Finnish_. "Have Granma and Grandpa told you anything about this flu when you talked last time."_ Emilia asked her mother. _"Not so much Grandpa only said that they were researching it, but nothing else. But he told to say their loves to you and Jim's family. It's shame that we don't see each others as much as we used."_ Susanna answered. _

_45 minutes later they continued their travel and arrived to Jim's home an hour after they left where they stayed night. They continued next day towards Fort Benning and decided to stop local gift shop to buy mementos and stayed there an hour. When they started walking back to their car they heard a loud voice. When they looked at direction of voice they saw that a car had collided against boulder. While Susanna started to call help, Emilia went to check who needed her help as her paramedic training kicked in. "Hey does anyone need help." she called and saw horrifying sight. A young woman was at driver site of the car. She had hit her head against driving wheel and was bleeding by the wound in her arm which seemed bite mark, but she was breathing. Unfortunately her co driver was dead. He had hit his head such a force that skull had deep dent. What was more disturbing it seemed that his right hand had deep bite mark which seemed infected and his eyes looked milky white, like dead person's eyes. She decided to help girl and bandaged her injuries while being careful to not move her head in case of spinal injury._

_The ambulance came fifteen minutes later to pick girl to hospital with police who restricted the access to accident side. Police interviewed both Susanna and Emilia who told what had happened. Two hours later they were allowed to leave. Emilia was feeling tired so they decided to stay local hotel for night._

* * *

><p><em>Next morning all news was about increasing attack rates. It seemed that some people were attacking other without reason. Emilia wasn't feeling great so she and Susanna decided that they should stay another day to recover. Next morning government had declared state of emergency. In few hours everything had gone from bad to worse. There were rumors that dead were walking which came official as day progressed. No one really knew what was going on. In TV people were talking what this disease is and were showing list where were safe locations. Fort Benning was the nearest one so Emilia and Susanna decided to go there. When they were travelling, Emilia called to Daryl" Daryl. Listen to me. We are going to Fort Benning. You and Merle should head Atlanta where is nearest safe zone. Yeah… I love you too Daryl… FUCKING HELL! Emilia yelled when the cell network shut down suddenly. <em>"I lost connection and network isn't working anymore."_ She told her mother. _

_Soon after they arrived at Fort Benning and besides military personnel they were in first group of civilians to arrive there. There were registration line where privateers were stationed and asking basic information from. First came Emilia's turn. Private who was barely 19 asked her name, age, nationality, occupation and next of kin's which She replied "My name is Emilia Aho and I am 24yearold Finn. My occupation is paramedic and my next of kins are Hershel Greene and Susanna Aho." Next was Susanna's turn "My name is Susanna Aho, 48 years old. My occupation is florist but I've worked as nurse before. My next of kins are Juhani, Reiko and Emilia Aho. Juhani and Reiko are working at CDC" Susanna told the private. "_What Granma and Grandpa are in states?"_ confused Emilia asked her mother. _"They arrived two days ago. We were to meet them and Jim's family tomorrow in Atlanta. They have some project with CDC so they also came for that reason too"_ Susanna told her daughter. _

_Suddenly Colonel Wright arrived to meet Susanna and Emilia. He had heard that they have medical background and he came ask their help at infirmary. Both women agreed as they knew that in infirmary would keep their mind off worrying their family._

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

_The influx of refugees had been sudden and there was barely enough space in for all the people in Fort Benning. There were lots of sick people who had bite wounds and scratches. It wasn't until one of the bite victims, an old sweet lady, succumbed her founds and revived as one of the walker, that the bite was fatal. Two soldiers who had tried to stop the old lady were both bitten. By the evening, even though the bite victims in infirmary were quarantined some of those who hadn't shown their bite wound to anyone turned over night. At midnight colonel Wright came to wake Emilia and Susanna. "Hey we have to go. There has been outbreak. It seems that some refugees had concealed their bite wounds and they turned. Its bloodbath out there." He told to women. "I'm going to get you out of here." and started to lead Emilia and Susanna outside. _

_The walk outside of Fort Benning felt like eternity. It was dark outside and walkers were everywhere. They finally arrived at car which Emilia and Susanna had used to get to there. "Colonel. You have to come with us!" Susanna pleaded man. "No. I can't come with you." He replied and shoved the bite wound on his side." I got bit but last thing that I can do is to ensure that even some of us survive this massacre. You have to go now and good luck". Colonel Wright told them and before either of the women could complain he had shot himself in the head._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"Then we started heading toward Atlanta. Unfortunately our car broke down and we had to continue walking forward it was second day on foot when we came across small swarm of walkers who arrived out of nowhere inside gas station while we were checking it out and they… They…" Emilia started crying and Daryl hugged her while people were still trying to understand grizzly events that poor girl had seen.

Then Emilia continued while drying her eyes." They came out of nowhere and mom pushed me outside and told me that she loves me. Next she was pulled inside and heard blood curling scream. That was when I started running away and has been moving on ever since." She concluded her story still crying. "I'm so sorry" Both Merle and Daryl said. They both had liked Susanna.

Little later Daryl and Emilia talked their sleeping arrangements. "My back is killing me" Emilia said to Daryl. "Well it's good that Dale has RV, He told me that you can sleep in there tonight with Amy and Andrea, until we can get cot to you. There should be extra one here so we can sleep in tent together." Daryl told Emilia who smiled the idea of sharing tent with Daryl once again.


	8. Ch 7 The new guy part 1

Ch 7. The new guy. Part 1.

**Two weeks later**

**Morning**

Emilia has now been in the camp nearly two weeks and she already knew most of the people. Her pregnancy was known by everyone in the camp and it was more obvious now when she was 5 months along. Daryl had gone hunting and Merle was inside his tent doing his own things.

She and Lori got used to each other even though Lori had acted like bitch towards Emilia they had reconciled quickly during following week when Emilia came to camp. Lori had told Emilia her and Carl stories, how they came into camp with Shane after her husband had died while being in coma and how they saw Atlanta burning. She had also told Emilia that she and Shane had slept together. "I won't judge you what you're doing Lori. But I know that talking will help. So if you need someone to listen to you I'll be here." Emilia had told Lori who was thankful and told Emilia, she would help her during Emilia's pregnancy. Soon they had become friends even though Lori obviously still didn't like Dixon brothers as they acted rudely.

With Shane things were worse. Emily couldn't stand when Shane was playing king of the hill with the camp. He didn't even try hiding his hate towards Dixon's and was acting like prejudiced prick toward them. The worst was that he tried seducing Emilia when Daryl and Merle weren't near. "Dixon's aren't good for you. You would do much better with me. I could take care of your babies." he had said to Emilia who yelled "Listen to me now you asshole. Leave me alone. I'm with Daryl and wouldn't raise my kids with you! Now, leave me alone!" Emilia had hissed and went tent where she and Daryl were sleeping. "He's still trying to get you?" Merle asked when he came to tent after witnessing end of the commotion. "Here Emmy, take this knife. Use it for self-defense when necessary." Merle told her and gave her small knife. "Thanks Merle." "Stay with Dale or Jim. I don't trust Shane and I've to go to city to get stuff with group." Merle said informing Emilia days planned trip to gather supplies and started leaving the tent. "Be careful, Merle and come back one peace. Plus remember bring meds. We need more medical stuff." Emilia reminded as she was while being paramedic, the nearest thing being doctor "I promise." Merle said and started to walk toward cars where Morales, Glenn, Jacqui, Andrea and T-Dog were waiting to leave.

After they had gone Emilia went to Amy. "So how are you feeling?" Amy asked "Fine. Just feeling tired. Boys were moving all night. How are you doing? You must be worried how Andrea is doing?" "Yeah. City isn't safe anymore. But I know she is safe with guys." Amy replied while they walked down quarry to go washing.

It was afternoon when Emilia and Amy came back to RV. Kids were with Carol who was reading book to them, Miranda was preparing dinner and Dale was on watch while Jim was tinkering RV which motor needed fixing. Lori and Shane were coming back to camp. It seemed they had been together doing it. Suddenly the CB crackled alive. There was man's voice trying to contact and Amy tried to answer. When she couldn't reach the man she called Shane who took over and answered "This is Officer Shane Walsh come in." there was no answer "He's gone." Shane said "We should go put warning signs down to road to warn people, that city is dangerous place. I volunteer." Lori replied. Shane looked her and started argue her that it's not safe they started fighting and Lori stormed to her tent while Shane followed her. "Well that's awkward." Amy said while other agreed with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Few hours later<strong>

It was getting hotter and Emilia was starting feeling uncomfortable. She and Amy had been in woods looking for mushrooms and herbs. They walked back to camp with two buckets filled with mushrooms and herbs. They saw Dale on the RV guarding camp and group of women making dinner, while men were cutting trees and making firewood. Amy dumped her bucket containing mushrooms to Lori and asked her "How do you tell which mushrooms are edible?" "Well let's ask Shane. He knows are poisonous and which are not." "Well go ask him." Amy said to Lori who nodded and started to go gather more mushrooms and Shane.

Meanwhile Emilia was checking the herbs and divided tem for different use. "How do you know and find these herbs?" asked Carl who had come to RV after Lori had told him go there. "Well Daryl and Merle taught me what plants are edible and my Pa, he his first wife taught me and my half-sister Maggie herbs and other plants that can be used for medical use and with food. For example this plant is wild peppermint. It been used with chewing gum and you can use it to fresh your mouth. This plant is dandelion which can be used as a salad and it roots when roasted can be used as coffee like drink without caffeine." Emilia told to Carl who listened interested and Amy who had just arrived. "It's good to know the medical properties of plants, as the drugs we use now don't have long lifespan. Maybe year or two." Emilia continued her lesson of plants usage as a medicine.

An hour later the lesson was over and Shane had come to teach Carl how to tie knots. "They should be back already it is going to be late." Dale said to Emilia and Amy who both were worried their loved ones.

Suddenly the radio crackled alive _"T-Dog here…surrounded by walkers….department store…no way out…" _Dale tried to answer radio but there was radio silence. "We have to go help them!" Amy said. "No. We don't go after them. We don't risk rest of our group." Shane said in response. "So we're going to leave them there? They volunteered to go to help the rest of us!" Emilia started to speak with raising voice. "They knew the risks. If they're trapped, they're gone and you just have to deal with it." Shane said. "It's my sister and Merle, you're talking about, you son-of-bitch!" Amy said storming of with pregnant Emilia. Lori followed them, disgusted with Shane's decision.

Half an hour later there were sound of car alarm. Emilia came out the tent with Amy following her. Source of the sound was a sports car which was driven by Glenn. Both women rushed to Dale who was on watch. Someone asks "Hey, Dale, can you see what that is?" "Talk to me, Dale!" Shane said" which Dale answered "I can't tell yet." Amy rushed them and asked "Is it them? Are they back?"

"I'll be damned." Dale said surprised "What is it?" Amy asked because she didn't see anything." A stolen car is my guess." Dale answered. Soon the car came to camp and Glenn stepped out saying hello. Then Dale yelled"Holy crap. Turn that damn thing off!" "I don't know how!" Glenn responded. Meanwhile Shane was yelling to Glenn to pop the hood of car but glen didn't hear him. At the same time Amy was asking her sister's whereabouts but before Glenn could answer Shane yelled "Pop the damn hood!" to Glenn gaining his attention. "What? Okay okay. Yeah yeah yeah. Yeah yeah!" Glenn said while Amy was asking "Is she okay? Is she all right?" Glenn popped the hood and Shane disconnected the battery to turn the alarm off.

At the same time Glenn answered to Amy's questions and told her Andrea was okay coming back. "Why isn't she with you? Where is she? She's okay?" Amy asked and Glenn answered "Yes! Yeah, fine. Everybody is. Well, Merle not so much." This confused Emilia '_what does he mean by that? What happened?_ She wondered

"Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here? Are you trying to draw every Walker for miles?" Shane said which Dale replied "I think we're okay." "You call being stupid okay?" To this Dale replied "Well, the alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source. I'm not arguing. I'm just saying. It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it? "To this Glenn replied "Sorry. Got a cool car."

Mean the cube van arrived and people were coming out. First was Andrea to whom Amy ran directly, tears in their both eyes. Morales went to his family who were waiting him. Next came T-Dog and Jacqui, Emilia had become close friends with both of them and she went to them and hugged. "Where's Merle?" she asked them. Before she got answer Morales called the new guy to meet everyone. When he came outside he looked around and seemed to recognize Shane. Suddenly Carl yelled "DAD!" and started to run towards the man who took him in his open arms. Lori followed her son and also hugged this man. '_This must be Lori's husband'_ Emilia thought while smiling.

Sun was starting to set down and the people started to move around campfire where dinner was waiting. During dinner Rick told his story" Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion… all those things but… Disoriented comes closest." "Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short."Dale said and rick continued"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever." "Mom said you died" Carl said to his father "She had every reason believe so" Rick said "When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were going to medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." Lori told to her husband "Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell." Rick said "Yeah." Lori answered while rick continued "And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun." "Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?" Shane replied "I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it." Rick praised Shane. "There go those words falling short again. Paltry things." said Dale.

Nearby was smaller campfire where Ed and his family were situated. Ed had put the log to fire and Shane went to tell him to pull log out so they wouldn't be seen from a distance. Ed told Shane mind his own business but told Carol to pull log from fire who complied. Shane asked from Carol and Sophia if they were fine and they told they were fine.

Emilia started asking." Where is Merle? What happened to him?" Rick asked "You must be his sister-in-law." Emily nodded and Rick continued "I had to handcuff him on the pipe" "Why" Emilia asked and Andrea told her "Emilia, he was on drugs and out of control. I'm sorry." "I know that Merle is difficult person, but that wasn't right decision to do? Why you didn't release him and is he alive?" Rick to started answer but T-Doc beat him "He's alive. I had the key, but I dropped it accidentally to drain. I managed to chain door before I left" he confessed. "No, no, no. why did you do that?" Emily started crying and feeling dizzy. Amy helped her to go RV to sleep. "But who is going to tell Daryl that his brother was left on the roof?" Dale asked and continued "Rick. That woman is Merles sister-in-law and you saw how she reacted. Daryl in the other hand is more volatile. You have to be careful when you tell him. Dale warned and went to check Emilia who was sleeping in RV.

**Next day**

Emilia woke next day and had few seconds calm before last days events crashed back to her memory. She got up and changed new, clean set of clothes and went outside where Andrea, Amy and Lori were hanging clothing dry. Amy noticed Emilia and came to talk to her "How are you doing?" she asked. "Little better. I'm worried about Merle and how Daryl is going to be reacting the news of Merle." worried Emilia told Amy." I'm sure Daryl will be okay. You are here for him." Amy told Emilia who was rubbing her belly as the babies were moving.

Next she went to see Glenn who was watching as sports car was dismantled to get usable parts to other cars. "Look at them. Vultures. Yeah, go on, strip it clean." Glenn said to Emilia. "Generators need every drop of fuel they can get. Got no power without it. Sorry, Glenn." Dale said. "Thought I'd get to drive it at least a few more days." Suddenly the voice behind them said "Maybe we'll get to steal another one someday." It was Rick

"You must be Emilia, Daryl's wife?" he asked. "We didn't really have a chance get to know yesterday." "Yes but I'm his fiancée not wife." she answered and continued "Can I tell Daryl about merle when he comes?" She asked and Rick started nodding for agreement. Suddenly Lori came and asked both rick and Emilia did they sleep well and they both nodded. Then Lori noticed look in Rick's eyes and ask what he is thinking. "I'm thinking how we left Merle to rooftop." he told. At this point Shane had arrived and brought more water from Quarry Lake. Then he joined conversation. "I have to return to get him" he told and Lori, who was shocked, started saying something but was interrupted by screams.

Carl, Sophia and Jacqui ran back to camp and the kids ran to their mothers. Men grapped weapons and Rick, Shane, Jim, Morales and Glenn ran to nearby clearing followed by Emilia, Amy and Andrea. There they found walker devouring deer which was shot by arrow. The men beat the walker until Dale decapitated the walker. "This is first one we've had p here they never come this far up the mountain." Dale said, while Jim hugged his niece Emilia. "They're running out of the food in the city. That's the reason" Jim stated.

Suddenly they heard something moving bushes coming towards them. Shane raised his gun but lowered it when he saw it was Daryl carrying his crossbow and dozen dead squirrels. At first Daryl smiled when he saw Emilia was there, but when he saw that the deer he had tracked long time had been devoured on it. "Oh, Jesus" Dale said, when Daryl started to get angry and he started kicking walker's headless corpse "Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this… filthy, disease-bearing, motherless proxy bastard!" he yelled. Dale tried to calm Daryl "Calm down, son. That's not helping." he said. "What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "on golden pond"? I've been tracking this deer for miles. Going to drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" Daryl asked. "I would not risk that." Shane replied Daryl sighed and said "That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel… about a dozen or so. That'll have to do."

Then the walker head started to try biting. "Oh god." Amy said sick look at her face. "Come on, people. What the hell?" Daryl said and shot the head with one of his arrows. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?" he continued.

When the group walked back to the camp Daryl started calling merle."Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew them up." Emilia started to tell Daryl what had happened but Shane beat her to it"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you." "About what?" Daryl asked. "About Merle. There was a… There was a problem in Atlanta." Shane told Daryl "He dead?" "We're not sure." Shane admitted "He either is or he isn't!" Daryl said. Then Rick said"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." "Who are you?" Daryl asked"Rick Grimes." Rick answered.

'_This isn't going to be good' _Emilia thought and started holding tightly the knife Merle had given her previous day

"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?" Daryl asked and rick told him "Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." Daryl tried to understand what rick was saying"Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" "Yeah." Rick said

Suddenly Daryl attacked rick who managed to show him off. Then T-Dog yelled"Hey! Watch the knife!" Alerting Shane who managed put Daryl to chokehold. "Okay. Okay." Shane said "You'd best let me go!" Daryl huffed. "Nah, I think it's better if I don't." Shane said to Daryl who replied "Choke hold's illegal.", "You can file a complaint. Come on, man. We'll keep this up all day." Shane said still having choke hold not noticing Emilia who had managed to walk behind him and had knife in her hand.

"You better let go of my fiancée or I will cut you throat!" Emilia threaded while holding her knife on Shane throat while having mad look in her eyes. "Shane. Let him go." rick said to Shane who let Daryl grudgingly go. "Honey are you okay" Emilia asked Daryl and saw bruising forming on his throat. "Yeah. I'm okay." Daryl answered and kissed Emilia and asked "Are you okay? Are babies okay?" "Yeah. We're fine. But please listen what Rick has to say" Emilia said Daryl.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others." Rick told Daryl "It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it." T-Dog said. "You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asked which T-Dog answered "Well, I dropped it in a drain." "If it's supposed to make me feel better, it doesn't" Daryl said frustrated. "Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof… So the geeks couldn't get at him… With a padlock. It's gotta count for something." T-Dog said

"Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so that I can go get him." Daryl yelled. "Shh baby. Relax" Emilia said with soothing tone to Daryl" "Rick will show you. Isn't that right?" Lori said "I'm going back." Rick answered and Lori started to walk towards RV.


	9. Ch 7 The new guy part 2

Ch 7. The new guy part 2

Emilia and Daryl were walking to cars when they heard Shane yelling Rick "So that's it, huh? You're just going to walk off? Just to hell with everybody else?" He said angrily."I'm not saying to hell with anybody… Not you Shane…" Rick replied "Lori least of all. Tell her that." Shane said to rick who replied "She knows."

"Well, look, I… I don't, okay, Rick? So could you just… Could you throw me a bone here, man? Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Shane said to rick. "Hey, choose your words more carefully" both Emilia and Daryl said in unison. "No, I did. Douche bag's what I meant. Merle Dixon…The guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst." Shane said causing Emilia having chills_ 'The way Shane speaks sounds odd_" she thought "What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst… me. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being." Rick said.

"So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Lori asked looking Glenn who was looking upset. "You know the way. You've been there before… In and out, no problem. You said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask… I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would too." Rick reasoned.

"That's just great. Now you're going to risk three men, huh?" Shane said "Four." Emilia heard T-Dog say while Daryl huffed. "My day just gets better and better, doesn't it?" Daryl asked sarcastically. "You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brother's cracker ass?" T-Dog asked Daryl. "Why you?" "You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language." T-dog replied while looking at Daryl.

Dale: That's four. Dale calculated. "It's not just four. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. Come on, you saw that Walker. It was here. It was in camp. They're moving out of the cities. They come back; we need every able body we've got. We need them here. We need them to protect camp." Shane said angrily

"It seems to me what you really need most here are more guns." Rick said suddenly and looked Glenn "Right, the guns." he said remembering. "Wait. What guns?" Shane asked "Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up." Rick replied "Ammo?""700 rounds, assorted."

"You went through hell to find us. You just got here and you're going to turn around and leave?" Lori said while Carl begged his dad to stay. "To hell with the guns. Shane is right. Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in. Tell me. Make me understand." Lori said starting irritate Emilia with attitude towards Merle. "I owe a debt to a man I met and his little boy. Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. It's because of them that I made it back to you at all. They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn him." Rick told Lori who asked "What's stopping you?" "The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer." he told whole group "These are our walkies?" Shane asked. "Yeah."

"So use the CB. What's wrong with that?" Andrea asked "Andrea. Those walkies don't with CB" Emilia told her. "How do you know that? Shane asked. "Well as I told you my occupation was paramedic. I did work placement in Kings County, Kentucky and one local police officer Lam Kendall told me that walkies were dated back to 70's…" Emilia started and Shane continued "and they don't match any other bandwidth not even police scanners"

"I need that bag. Okay?" Rick told Lori and Carl who understood.

Emilia and Daryl were waiting rescue group at the car. "Promise me you won't do anything rash." Emilia said worriedly to Daryl "And come back one piece. I love you." she said "I'll promise" Daryl promised and continued saying with husky voice "I love you too" to Emilia. Next he yelled others "Come on, let's go!" While others came Rick changed words with Shane, who gave him bullets, and walked to cars. "Rick." Emilia said gaining his attention. "Promise me you get Daryl back safely" she begged "I Promise" Rick said assuring worried woman went to the van and the group went to rescue Merle.

* * *

><p>Later Emilia was with women down the quarry washing clothes. Emilia looked as Carl and Shane tried to catch frogs and laughed when Shane splashed water on Carl.<p>

Emilia, Carol, Jacqui, Andrea, and Amy started talking. "I'm beginning to question the division of labor here." Jacqui said and both Andrea and Emilia agreed. Jacqui continued"Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?" "The world ended. Didn't you get the memo?" Amy replied ": It's just the way it is." Carol said while Ed was staring women and sitting in his car.

They continued 15 minutes washing clothes and started talking. "I do miss my Maytag." Carol said. "I miss my Benz, my sat nav." Andrea told. "I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filter and built-in grinder, honey." Jacqui said. "I miss my grandparent's cottage back in Finland." Emilia told "It has smoke sauna and it's located next to lake middle of country side. Daryl loved to visit there last summer" Emilia continued. "I miss my computer… And texting." Amy said. Suddenly Andrea declared "I miss my vibrator." which caused the women to start laughing. "Me too" Carol said and the women started laughing again. Suddenly Ed appeared behind them. "What's so funny?" he demanded to know. "Just swapping war stories, Ed." Andrea replied with Amy agreeing. Ed came closer to the women. "Problem, Ed?" Andrea asked"Nothing' that concerns you. And you ought to focus on your work. This isn't a comedy club. Ed replied with poisonous tone.

The women continued washing the laundry while Ed watched them. "Ed, tell you what… you don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here" Andrea said and tossed it to Ed who threw it back her. "Ain't my job, missy." he said glaring her. "Andrea, don't." Carol warned Andrea who didn't listen. "What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?" she asked with mocking tone "Well, it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart-mouthed bitch. Tell you what… come on. Let's go." Ed replied and approached Carol. "I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed." Andrea said "And I say it's none of your business. Come on now. You heard me." Ed said.

"Carol." Andrea looked at carol who said in begging tone "Andrea, please. It doesn't matter." Suddenly Ed started threaten Andrea"Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your ass just 'cause you're some college-educated cooze, All right? Now you come on now or you gonna regret it later."

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed?" Emilia asked "Yeah, we've seen them."Jacqui declared. Ed started laughing and Shane noticed it. "Stay out of this. Now come on! You know what? This ain't none of y'all's business. You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I am done talking. Come on." Ed started to drag Carol back to camp while Emilia, Amy and Andrea told Carol not to go. "You don't tell me what! I tell you what!" Ed said and slapped Carol. Ed continued"You think you can…" causing the women to protect Carol and grap to Ed who took swing hitting Emilia into head.

Emilia felt herself losing consciousness. Before she hit the ground she heard Amy yelling her name. Emilia's last thought was '_please god, let my babies be safe' _before she lost her consciousness and drifted unconsciousness.


	10. Ch 8 Evening gone wrong

Ch 8. Evening gone wrong

Emilia woke up disoriented stage inside RV, having minor headache. '_Where am I? What happened?'_Suddenly everything came back her "Ed hit me" she said herself. Next she heard someone coming to RV. "Are you feeling alright" it was Jacqui who had worried look in her face. "Yeah. Just having little headache and babies are moving like crazy. What happened and how long have I been unconscious? Last I remember, I was falling unconscious and someone was yelling my name." Emilia told Jacqui who started explain what had happened. "It was Amy. You were out of cold only an hour. When you were hit by Ed, Shane came and started beating him into pulp." she told showing distaste in her face "After that we brought you to RV for resting. Amy and Andrea went to fishing down to quarry" Next she helped Emilia up and went with her to outside where the weather was still uncomfortable and hot.

Suddenly Dale came down to see Emilia. "Emilia. There's something wrong with Jim. He has been digging for hours at that filed" Dale said to Emilia pointing direction where Dale came from. Emilia walked to Jim who was digging holes in the field. "Uncle Jim what are you doing?" Emilia asked worriedly. "You should rest. You don't look so good."

Before he could answer, Shane suddenly came followed by rest of the campers. "Hey, Jim. Jim, why don't you hold up, all right? Just give me a second here, please." "What do you want?" Jim asked annoyed "We're all just a little concerned, that's all." Shane said and Morales continued "Dale says you've been out here for hours." "So?" Jim responded

"So why are you digging? Are you heading to China, Jim?" Shane inquired. "What does it matter? I'm not hurting anyone." Jim shot back "Yeah, except maybe yourself. Its a hundred degrees today. You can't keep this up." Shane started "Sure I can. Watch me." Jim said defiantly

"Jim, they're not going to say it so I will. You're scaring people. You're scaring my son and Carol's daughter and even Emilia." Lori said looking to Jim "They got nothing to be scared of. I mean, what the hell, people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't you all just go and leave me the hell alone?" Jim said to group

"We think that you need to take a break, okay? Why don't you go and get yourself in the shade? Some food maybe. I'll tell you what… maybe in a little bit I'll come out here and help you myself. Jim, just tell me what it's about. Why don't you just go ahead and give me that shovel?" Shane begged "Or what?" Jim, replied "There is no or what. I'm asking you. I'm coming to you and I'm asking you, please. I don't want to have to take it from you." Shane continued starting to get frustrated

"And if I don't, then what? Then you're going to beat my face in like Ed Peletier, aren't you? Y'all seen his face, huh? What's left of it. See, now that's what happens when someone crosses you." Jim said "That was different, Jim." Shane replied. "You weren't there. Ed was out of control. He was hurting his wife. He even hit Emily" Amy piped in. "That is their marriage. That is not his. He is not judge and jury. Who voted you king boss, huh?" Jim demanded to know. "Jim, I'm not here to argue with you, all right? Just give me the shovel, okay?" Shane replied starting to get agitated. "No, no, no." Jim said with pleading voice.

"Just give me the… Jim!" Shane said with his demanding voice. Suddenly Jim shoved Shane and tried to hit him with shovel, but Shane managed to tackle him ground. "Okay, shh shh." Shane said to struggling Jim who was begging "You got no right!" "Stop. Shh." Shane continued.  
>"Let him go Shane. Can't you see he is afraid?" Emilia shouted Shane who wasn't listening.<br>Jim: You got no right!" Jim said to Shane. "Jim, just stop it. Hey hey hey hey." Shane said and tried to calm him by telling no one will hurt him "That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is. I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said it 100 times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of 'em. Just pulled 'em right out of my hands. You know, the only reason I got away was 'cause the dead were too busy eating my family." Jim told with hurting voice, causing Emilia cry.

* * *

><p>Later Jim was tied to a tree to protect him from hurting anyone or himself. Shane and Dale come up to him and Emilia, who had stayed with Jim to give him company, with some water.<p>

Emilia took two water bottles and drinked one of the bottle half way. Other she offered to Jim "Uncle Jim you have to drink." Emilia said to worried tone. Jim drinked and asked her to pour water to his head. "Have you cooled down?" Shane asked Jim who nodded. "How long you going to keep me like this?" Jim asked "Until I think you aren't dagger to anyone." Shane replied

Next Jim apologized scaring kids. "You had sunstroke. Nobody's blaming you." Lori replied. "You're not scared now, are you?" Jim asked Sophia who said she wasn't, making Jim glad. "Your mama's right. Sun just cooked my head is all." Jim said to kids

Then Dale asked "Jim, do you know why you were digging? Can you say?" "I had a reason. Don't remember. Something I dreamt last night. Your dad was in it. You were too. You were worried about him. Can't remember the rest. You worried about your dad?" Jim asked Carl who was visibly worried and told Jim "They're not back yet." "We don't need to talk about that." Lori piped in.

"Your dad's a police officer, son. He helps people. Probably just came across some folks needing help, that's all. That man, he is tough as nails. I don't know him well but… I could see it in him. Am I right?" Jim said to Carl looking to Shane who agreed with Jim. "There ain't nothing gonna stop him from getting back here to you and your mom, I promise you that." Jim continued.

Shane went with kids and Carol back to camp preparing fish for lunch. Lori approaches Jim who said to her "You keep your boy close. You don't ever let him out of your sight." making Lori agree with him. Then she followed others to camp leaving Jim and Emilia talking.

"Why didn't you tell me truth?" Emilia asked Jim, Referring her aunt and cousins. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think me as murderer." Jim replied. "Uncle Jim. You are not murderer. You did only thing you could and because of that I have a chance to be whatever is left of my family. OUR family." Emilia said starting crying. She cried a while and when she stopped she said to Jim "I'm alright. Let's get you out of these ropes and let's go back to camp. I need your help to prepare dinner." Jim nodded, waited as Emilia cut the rope and they both walked back to camp.

When they arrived to camp Jim started to help Morales to prepare fire for cooking fish. Emilia went to inside RV and noticed as Andrea was searching something inside cabinets. "Hey. What are you looking?" Emilia asked "Wrapping paper for Amy's birthday present. Her birthday is tomorrow. I have marked days on calendar" she told Emilia and showed her both the calendar and mermaid necklace "I totally forgot her birthday. I don't have present to her, but I know she will love the necklace." Emilia replied and looked calendar "Oh look at that tomorrow is also day I'm entering 22nd week of my pregnancy." Emilia said wondering how fast time flies, even after end of the world.

"Hey. Are you looking for something?" Dale asked as he entered RV. "Do you have wrapping paper, color tissue, anything?" Andrea asked Dale"Seriously?" "How can you not have any?" Andrea asked "Had I been informed of the impending apocalypse I'd have stocked up." Dale answered. "Why do you need it" he asked "It's Amy's birthday tomorrow. I've been marking days on the calendar just to make sure." she told Dale and showed the present. "You don't give a gift unwrapped." Andrea continued. Dale started looking in cabinets and said "Deep breath. I'm sure I'll find something here."

* * *

><p>Later in the evening.<p>

It was getting dark. People started gathering around fireplace to start eat dinner and having good time. "I've got to ask you, man. It's been driving me crazy." Morales said to Dale "What?" he asked. "That watch." Morales pointed Dale's watch. "What's wrong with my watch?" Dale asked. "I see you every day, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass." Morales replied"I've wondered this myself." Jacqui joined conversation. "I'm missing the point." Dale replied "Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while." Jacqui said and Morales continued "But there's you every day winding that stupid watch."

"Time… it's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least. Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here. I like… I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, '**I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it**.'" Dale replied. "I agree with Dale. If we don't follow time, we wouldn't even know what season we are entering." Emilia said gaining grin from Amy "You both are so weird." Amy said making everyone laughing.

"It's not me. It's Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing." Dale said. Then Amy stood up and started to walk towards RV. "Where are you going?" Andrea asked. "I have to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around here…" she replied making everyone laughing. "Wait Amy, I come with you." Emilia said getting up with help of Morales and started also walking to RV.

When they entered RV Emilia started to speak." I don't have anything to else offer you as a present, but would you like to be godmother of the babies?" Emilia asked Amy who was amazed. "Of course. I would be honored and you know that is best birthday present ever." she said and hugged and went to toilet. After she had done her business she started to walking back to step outside, Emilia following her. When Amy stepped outside of the RV she asked out loud that did they have any toilet paper.

What happened next happened really fast. A walker that either Emilia or Amy hadn't seen came directly to Amy and took bite out of her hand causing both Emilia and Amy screaming. Emilia screamed out of the horror seeing her best friend being bitten and Amy out of the horrible pain cause by the bite at her arm.

Then Emilia heard panicked screams around the camp and gunshots as Shane started shooting walkers. Both Morales and Jim picked up a baseball bat and killer walkers while everyone took cover and Dale picked up his rifle. It was total chaos and people were bitten and killed by walkers.

At the same time Emilia watched horrified as the walker that had bitten Amy's arm, bit her in the neck. Andrea came running toward Amy and Jim killed the walker who had bitten Amy twice. Andrea kneeled down her sister who was dying "No! No! Oh God! Oh my God!" Andrea screamed in horror. "Help me." Amy begged as Andrea said she didn't knew what to do. Emilia came to Amy and tried to stop bleeding. It was too late as Amy was losing too much blood.

At the same time survivors were fighting their way towards RV. The men killed walkers but there were too many walkers. Suddenly someone started to shoot walkers down. It was Rick, T-Dog, Daryl, and Glenn who had arrived just in time to kill more of the walkers. They managed to kill all the walkers. When the shooting stopped survivors gathered to RV.

Both Emilia and Andrea were with Amy "Amy. I don't know what to do, Amy. Oh, Amy. Oh no no." Andrea said. "Look after babies…" Amy managed to say weakly and managed touch weakly both Andrea and Emilia, showing them both she loved them, looking last breath and dying. "I promise" Andrea said to her sister and start yelling her name while crying. Carl and Emilia both also started crying seeing Amy dead and mourning Andrea.

Daryl came to crying Emilia and hugged her "I'm here. Everything will be alright. "He said in soothing tone and started taking her inside RV to rest. At the same time people looked around and saw multiple dead walkers. "I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes." Jim said watching horrifying scene around them.


	11. Ch 9 Is there anything left?

Ch 9. Is there anything left?

**Next morning**

Bright light shined inside RV waking Emilia. She lay few moments wondering why she was inside RV. Then everything what had happened last evening came back. "Amy…" Emilia said exhaling and fighting tears. Next she stood up and went to small kitchen and took sip of stale water from the bottle that was located counter. Then she proceeded to walk outside where survivors were burning walker bodies.

Emilia watched around and saw Lori, Carol, Dale, Shane and Rick who were talking about Andrea who was still with Amy's body. "Poor thing. Her sister." Lori said looking Andrea. "I can't take this." Dale said looking away Andrea. "What do we do? We got to, you know... like with the others." Shane said. Daryl swinged the pickaxe again and obliterated another dead walkers head. "She hasn't moved? Hasn't she?" Emilia asked "She won't even talk to us." Lori replied. Emilia looked Andrea who had a blank look cradling her sister's body.

"She kept vigil all night. " Lori reported. Rick started to approaching Andrea but was stopped by Lori. "I'll go." Lori walked to Andrea started to talk Andrea who was lost in her thoughts. "Andrea, I am so sorry about this. She's gone. You have to let us... take her. Let us do this. We all cared about her. "When she didn't respond Lori got up and returned group. "Let's take a step back, wait her out." Rick said with hushed voice. "We don't have time. We have to make sure this is finished. Then strap on those guns and sweep these goddamn woods. We're gonna have to rush her." Shane replied with irritated voice. Emilia replied angrily to Shane "Shane that's her sister and my best friend, not a hostage."Gonna be a walker soon enough." Shane scoffed, glaring angrily Emilia. Rick diffused situation and went to Andrea "I didn't know your sister but –". Andrea raised her gun, pointed it to Rick and said "I know how to use the safety." This caused everyone tense. Lori tried to go to Rick but Shane stopped her.

"No need for that." Rick said and backed slowly from Andrea who lowered her gun and continued mourning. "Ya'll can't be serious. You just gonna leave that dead girl there? She's a time bomb." Daryl started yelling. "Daryl stop it!" Emilia yelled and managed get his attention. "We know she is dead and is going to turn. But this is something Andrea has to do." Emilia continued seeing Daryl understood. "I'm going to stay with Andrea later but I'll be careful." She promised to Daryl and went to Andrea. "I'm sorry Andrea. I'm going to see Uncle Jim but I'll come soon" she said Andrea who gave small nod.

Emilia walked to see Jim. Just as she came Jacqui asked Jim was he bleeding. Jim tried to cover red stain in his shirt. "Got some on me from all the bodies." Jim replied "That blood is fresh." she said causing Emilia to start worrying. "Uncle Jim. Were you bit?" Emilia asked. Jim tried to explain that the blood was from scrape he got during the attack. Jacqui asked him to show wound. When Jim tried to avoid this Jacqui started to scream "Jim was bit" gaining other survivors attention.

Jacqui yelled again "A walker bit Jim!" This time people approached concerned, causing Jim to pick up shovel for self-defense. "Lemme see..." Daryl asked causing Jim back away. Daryl lunged at Jim, ripping his shirt, revealing nasty looking wound which was bleeding badly and smelled bad. "Jim…" Emilia stared her uncle in disbelief. _'Why? Why this has to happen?' _ She thought. All the survivors looked Jim who had now definite death sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Emilia walked to Andrea who was still cradling Amy's body. "Andrea…" Emilia started. "I know how it feels to lose someone close. I lost my mom. Walkers killed her. But you know what I have many great memories of my mom and I also have great memories of Amy. And just before she died we talked my babies and I asked her to be their godmother. You aren't alone. You still have us." Emilia said crying and pointed herself and her pregnant belly. Andrea also had started crying as Emilia had got through her to her grief.

"Today was her birthday." She said quietly. Dale arrived as Andrea started talking "Her birthday was always like a weeklong affair, but I somehow always missed them. I was in college, too old for kid's parties. She'd call, all excited. I'd say I make it, always meant to but... I always thought…" "there'd be more time." * Dale continued. Andrea stayed silent for awhile. "Don't beat yourself up. Trust me; it's hard enough without you adding guilt to the mix." Dale said and Andrea took a gift box out of her pocket opened it, took the necklace and put it around Amy's neck. She laid Amy back and Amy looked peaceful. "She would have loved it." Dale said to Andrea who was looking her sister thoughtfully and drifted away. Dale stood up leaving Emilia and Andrea with Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Andrea started to cry and whispered Amy "I'm so sorry Amy?" She started crying not noticing as Amy's hand started twitching. "Andrea…" Emilia started, alarming Andrea who now noticed shallow breathing like voice. Suddenly Amy's eyes opened. Her bright green eyes were turned milky white sick looking eyes with bursted veins.

Walker- Amy tried to touch Andrea who said to Amy "I'm sorry." Next she took her gun and put it in the temple of the walker. "I love you." she whispered before pulling the tricker ending undead life of her baby sister.

Emily didn't participate the funeral of the dead campers. Instead she was looking after Jim who was already showing signs of walker infection. "Uncle Jim. I'm sorry that I can't do nothing more than suture your wounds and give you mild meds for pain." She said. "Don't worry about me and please don't use meds for me. I'm not going to get better." Jim said with pained voice. Jacqui came inside saying that there was meeting and she could watch after Jim. "Uncle Jim. I'm going to see what they're talking. I love you." She went outside as Jim rested in RV.

Outside survivors were talking the next move. "We should go to CDC. They must have some answers. They might even have a cure that Jim needs." Rick explained "No its bad idea. The city is death trap. We should go Fort Benning. They have military presence there" Shane said. "Shane. There is no Fort Benning anymore, remember. I came from there and it was overrun early on." Emilia told, reminding survivors her story. "I want to go to CDC. My mom said my grandparents are there doing research. I'm sure they know something." This perked up the conversation between people. Rick and Shane left to the patrol fro walker threat.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later…<strong>

Group gathered again together to make decision. Majority of survivors decided to leave CDC, but Morales and his family decided to leave Birmingham where they've family. Emilia went say goodbyes them and gave Miranda one of First Aid kits she had prepared during her time in the camp. "Here take this. It contains some natural remedies that will help with aches and reduce fever." "Thank you. I hope you find rest of your family." Miranda said and hugged Emilia. Then Emilia started to walk towards Daryl's car which had Merle's bike on it.

Daryl came soon after and the caravan started to leave toward CDC. Emilia watched as Morales started drive different direction, wondering if they ever saw each other's again. When they started to drive after caravan Emilia started speaking. "Daryl." "Yeah" "What happened to Merle? I know he didn't make it back to us but did you find any clues his whereabouts?" Emilia asked as she had saw many horrible things in short time and was only now starting wondering what happened Merle. "Well, when we got into department store he was left alone shackled. We only found his hand:" Daryl started. "Was he dead?" Emilia asked looking sick. "No. he had cut his hand and had cauterized it nearby office. We followed him awhile but lost his track." Daryl told Emilia.

Suddenly RV stopped as its radiator hose blew up. While Shane and T-Dog went ahead to find replacement, Jacqui came out to inform that Jims condition had worsened. "He wants to be left here." Jacqui told them. They talked awhile what to do but decided listen Jim's last wishes.

They brought Jim out and put him at the side of the road. Jacqui gave him kiss on his cheek and Dale thanked him for being there for them. "Emilia, Daryl…." Jim started to saying. "Yeah Jim" Daryl said "promise to keep my niece and your kids alive." Jim asked "I promise." Daryl replied starting to rise up. "Emilia. Keep him save and love him. The love you have is rare now." Jim said to his niece who started crying. "I promise Uncle Jim. Do you want us to leave you or do you want us to end your pain?" Emilia asked. "Please leave me. This way I can be with my wife and kids. I'm dying but you have to go on, Emilia. Promise me you keep going on no matter what." Jim begged visibly in pain. "I promise" Emilia said and left with Daryl leaving dying Jim in his fever induced delusions.

* * *

><p><strong>Same day evening<strong>

They had been driving long time but they had arrived finally to CDC. What they saw wasn't anything they had expected. There were hundreds decomposing bodies lying all-around the yard. There were also military equipment tanks and humvees, unusable left to rusting.

Emilia started feel sick as the smell hit her face. Usually decaying flesh didn't bother her so much but now there weren't any wind that would have moved air and the terrain was hot after day long sunshine, causing the corpses decay faster worsening smell.

The small group exited their cars and started walking toward CDC's front doors which were closed with heavy shutters. When they arrived close to shutters Rick noticed something "Camera. It moved" he said. "It must be automated." said Shane. The walkers had noticed survivors and started coming towards them. "We got to go. Let's drive to Fort Benning." Shane said "we have enough gas and we are out of food. It is over 100 miles away. We are not going to make it" Andrea replied "125 last time I checked" Glenn piped in.

The sun was already setting down and walkers were starting get closer. "If you don't let us in, you're killing us!" Rick yelled to camera as the group began to panic. When Shane tried to drag yelling Rick away, shutter opened and there was bright light.

The survivors ran inside the building where were 3 people waiting. Two Caucasian men and an Asian woman. '_Those two look familiar'_ Emilia thought when she saw them. They all had weapons with them. "Why are you here, and what do you want?" asked younger man in his mid40s. "A change" Rick answered. "That's asking an awful lot these days," older man replied. The CDC survivors agreed to allow new comers inside in the exchange of submitting blood tests. "Grab your things," Woman told them. "Once this door closes, it stays closed."

Suddenly it hit Emilia. "Obaasan? Grandpa? Is it you?" she said startling the older men and woman. "Emilia?" they asked and looked shocked. "Emilia it is you." said Reiko. "Where is your mother?" Juhani asked her granddaughter. Who told shortly what had happened to her mother and Jim. During their talk, Daryl after talking the 3rd doctor joined them. He was happy to see older couple who were exited their great-grandchildren but also saw sorrow of losing their both children and Jim's family.

The group continued towards the elevator that took them to Zone 5 where the 3rd doctor who told his name was Edwin Jenner, presented Vi to survivors and told them that there weren't other doctors before he started taking blood samples from everyone. Finally it was Emilia's turn. "How far along are you "he asked noticing her baby bump. "I just entered week 22. The reason why I look bigger is that I'm waiting twins." Emilia told to Jenner who was smiling to her. Next was Andrea. "Why are you taking blood samples? If we were already infected we would be running fever." She asked "Just humor me, please" said Jenner and took blood. When Andrea started standing up she almost fell. "She hasn't eaten in days. None of us have," Jacqui explained.

Next Jenner guided the group to cafeteria where Juhani and Reiko were making dinner for group. "So what happened you two? How did you come here?" Emilia asked her grandparents who started to tell their story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The day when Wildfire began spread<strong>_

_It was midday and both Reiko and Juhani were making their research about making better quality vaccination program poor countries in Africa, for WHO and UN. Suddenly phone ringed and Juhani answered "Hello" "Juhani bring your wife with you at my office for information. We have an emergency." Director said with voice that sounded scared._

_Juhani and Reiko arrived immediately to the director's office where the director was already keeping meeting "Now that we have everyone here we can start. Early this morning we started having messages of the mysterious plague, that turns infected victims brainless cannibals, from different sources around globe." At first the researchers had thought it was bad joke until they were given folder containing pictures. "As you can see the victims had first been bit, is the way how it spreads. This contagion causes flu like symptoms, sensation of bones being glass and making victims sensitive before killing them and reanimating bodies." At this point director showed MRI-scan that showed the person brain had been recorded yesterday "As you can see, this disease kills the infected shuts the brain down and restarts only the basic part the 'lizard brain'. Now that you have been briefed I send some of you abroad to our partner institutes and help your home countries." _

_Director started call names on list gave people directions last was Juhani's and Reiko's turn "Juhani and Reiko Aho. I know that your daughter and granddaughter are visiting your relatives in Georgia, USA so I am sending you to Atlanta's CDC. This contagion is worse than I told others." Director started "I tell you this as you are our top microbiologists and you are specialized on vaccination. In Atlanta you will meet dr's Edwin and Candace Jenner who will come to pick you up from airport and bring you to CDC." Director said._

_Juhani and Reiko arrived same day evening to Atlanta. "Honey. I call Susanna and tell her that we are here in Atlanta," Reiko said to her husband. "Alright. But remember what director said. Tell her to come with Emilia and Daryl and meet us here in Atlanta." Juhani said his wife who had started making call. While she called Juhani checked airport lounge. It was puzzling with people. Reiko had made the call and noticed Edwin who was waiting them. She noticed her husband and they met Edwin making introductions. Then they started to leave airport and went to car. They drove to CDC and entered to labs not knowing that next time they would see sky almost two months later and majority of civilization would be wiped out._

* * *

><p>Emilia felt sad that her grandparents had been trapped underground almost two months, but was happy that they were alive. Survivors started to feel hungry and the sound of grumbling stomachs filled cafeteria. "Dinner is ready" Reiko announced while Edwin and Juhani brought drinks to table. Everyone were having fun time until Shane decided to be dick "So what happened to the rest of the doctors? " He asked. "When the situation went from bad to worse, most of them left to find their families. The rest who stayed most couldn't face world outside and they…opted out. We stayed and worked to find cure." Jenner told to group. "Great Shane. You're such a buzz killer." Glenn said "He's an asshole," Emilia whispered to Daryl who nodded.<p>

After dinner Jenner showed the group around the building. When they entered rec room he told them to not use electronic systems as they drain generator faster. Next he told them there was hot water they could use for washing. "Hot water?" Emilia said to Daryl "I know few things we could do in there. They both went to their room, locked door, undressed and went to shower. "I've been waiting for this." Emilia said "Me too" Daryl said kissing her and started to rub her until she had an orgasm. "I can't wait to get you inside me." Emilia said while having second orgasm. She loved Daryl deeply and they were each other's first time experience.

Daryl started inserting his larger-than-average cock inside Emilia, She felt like splitting two but that went away quickly and she started to feel how orgasm started to form and started. They started awhile and Daryl started to feel to have and orgasm. When they ended their session they both felt relaxed.

"How are you feeling?" Daryl asked "Better than long time." she replied while putting loose t-shirt and trousers on. "I am going to rec room check some books, but I'll come back in 20 minutes" she told to Daryl who nodded her while making bed. Emilia started walking towards library and sees drunken Shane. "Shane. Are you okay?" Emilia asked "Yeah I'm fine." he replied and stepped towards her. "Did you enjoy your fuck with Dixon?" Shane asked "you know I would do much better" he said and grapped Emilia's arm. "No" Emilia said while struggling. Next loosened his belt and tried to get Emilia's pants down, but was interrupted by Juhani who swinged twice and hit hard making Shane's nose bleed, causing Shane run away. "Emilia are you all right? Did he… "He asked. "I'm fine Grandpa. He didn't have chance to rape me." Emilia told him. Juhani walked Emilia to her and Daryl's room where he was waiting. "What happened?" he asked "Shane happened. He tried to rape her, but I intervened just in time." Juhani told Daryl who was seething with anger. "Next time he tries anything I'll kill him." Daryl said while soothing shell-shocked Emilia.

Next morning Daryl woke up and didn't see Emilia. Then he noticed message "meet me in cafeteria, -Emilia" He read it put clothes on and went to cafeteria. "Good morning honey" Emilia said "How are you feeling?" Daryl asked Emilia who was making breakfast with her Granma and T-Dog. "Better, if he tries anything I'll kill him." Emilia said pointing Shane who arrived to room while having hangover, black eye, broken nose and scratches in his neck. "Daryl. Did you see that? He's really beaten up by Grandpa but where did he get those scratches?" She said to Daryl who had seen ´Shane and was also wondering same.

Next arrived Rick with Lori. He looked Shane and asked him "What happened to you?" Shane mumbled something about being drunk being hit by door. Rick didn't pursue it further as Jenner came with Juhani. Dale and Andrea started asking questions leading Jenner to bring everyone to control center. "Vi. Show the enchanted MRI of TS-19." Vi started showing video showing brain was like Christmas tree.

"What are those lights?" Someone asked "They are synapses which are electrical impulses" Emilia started, making Jenner look her surprised. "Those electrical impulses dictate what you do and say." She continued. "That's right" replied Jenner "Experience, memories. Somewhere in all that organic wiring is you. The thing that makes you unique and human," Jenner explained.

"Vi fast-forward to first event." The video fast-forwarded to first event that showed disease spreading and shutting down the brain. TS-19 stopped moving "Everything you were or ever will be - gone," Jenner said. "Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked causing Carol and Emilia nod. Andrea started to look sad and Lori told Jenner her sister and Jenner told them she had lost someone too.

Then Jenner told Vi to fast-forward second event. It shoved TS-19's brain starting up. '_So it is true'_ Emilia thought. She hasn't first believed it when her grandparents told her, but now she had seen proof. "It starts only basic parts of the brain" Emilia said and Jenner nodded. "Yes. The human part doesn't start as this disease jumpstarts the brain." Johan said. At this point Andrea had started crying. "We haven't heard anything, anyone almost month, but we know that there is someone who is doing research. Unfortunately satellites went down." Reiko filled looking her granddaughter with sad look. _'There is more to it' _Emilia thought. Suddenly Dale asked "what is that lock count downing?" causing everyone to notice backward calculating lock. "It calculates how long we have power before basement generators run out of fuel" Jenner told. Rick asked what happens when clock reaches zero, causing Vi answer plant-wide contamination.

When Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn went to find basement Emilia and Daryl went to her grandparents who had went one of the offices. "There is more to this disease isn't there?" Emilia asked her grandparents who looked uncomfortable. Finally Juhani started talking "This disease… this disease is something we all have." he started "no matter what when we die, we will turn one of the infected." he said with sorrowful look in his face causing Emily to go numb. "There isn't cure. Isn't there?" Daryl asked with horrified voice "We don't know. Maybe the other labs were further, we know that French were close to find the pathogen, but we don't have any means to contact other facilities abroad. Here in America most of the facilities were wiped out in first wave of disease before we even knew that no matter how we die we will come back as one of them." Reiko continued hugging Emilia who was now sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

Emilia started to feel better. Daryl and her grandparents had stayed in the office with her. "You better?" concerned Daryl asked "Yeah. Please tell me are my babies infected?" Emilia asked her grandparents. "We don't know if the fetus can have this infection, it is always possibility but in other hand those babies can be immune. There is no sure way to know." Juhani answered "But we have to get you prepared. Daryl come with me, we are going to empty infirmary as there many supplies you can use on road." Juhani said and went with Daryl to gather supplies.

Suddenly lights flickered and went of leaving emergency lights on. Emilia and Reiko left office and went to command center. where most of the survivors and Jenner were gathered. Daryl and Juhani came with back of full medicine, followed by Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn who had came back from generator room. They hadn't found any according Rick. Jenner started to explain the survivors that the building had started shutting itself down in order save energy and keep computers running until last possible moment. "It was French" Jenner started gaining everyone attention "They were last ones we were able to contact and longest surviving group of researchers we knew before we lost communications. They survived as but they run out of power." he told the group.

Suddenly alarm sounded marking they had 30 minutes before contamination and the doors of control center locked down. "There is nowhere to go." Jenner said "I told you when you came that once you enter there is no going back". Rick tried to get Jenner open doors failing in process and learning that less than 30 minutes everything will be obliterated. Then Jenner stated "It is better this way." and started to ramble the contagious diseases the CDC had in storage. Jenner tried to convince the group to stay. "The dead would be instant and painless. There's no hope. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead, this disease it is our extinction event." Jenner said causing fear among survivors.

Daryl and Shane started to try breaking glass door. While they dried were doing it, Juhani started to talk Jenner "Edwin. You have to let us go. Me and my family, we have just found each other's" Jenner shakes his head "No you said you want to die here as your wife did. I'm granting your wish for you. "Jenner rambled. At this point Daryl had enough and tried to attack Jenner to force him open door, but T-Dog, Rick and Dale managed to throw him off. Next Shane tried to shoot Jenner. He managed to shoot one monitor before Rick managed to talk him down.

Then Rick started talking to Jenner learning, that he made promise to his dying wife, who was revealed to be TS-19, to keep going as long as he could. "She would have found the answer. She was genius. I am just Edwin Jenner." He told. Rick finally managed to convince Jenner open doors to main level "I can't open upper level lockdowns" he warned.

Next everything happened fast pace. People were running upstairs and there was glass shuttering explosion. Then people ran to cars parked outside. Last ones to come were Dale and Andrea who ducked nick in time as the CDC exploded.

Emilia noticed that her grandparents had managed to survive but there was someone missing. It was Jacqui. Dale told Emilia that last thing Jacqui said to him was to tell Emilia that she was a great friend and wanted her and her family to survive. Emilia, Juhani and Reiko went to RV, while Daryl took Merle's bike. Next the survivors decided travel away from Atlanta, the City the Dead.


	12. Ch 10 Lost and Found

A/N : So season 1 ended with twist but there is more coming during season 2. This story follows TV series plot though its AUsh.

Please review.

* * *

><p>Ch. 10. Lost and Found<p>

It had been day worth of travelling across Atlanta suburbs until the Atlanta survivors managed to leave city and start traveling on highway towards the ruins of Fort Benning. At the second evening after the CDC blow up they had stopped at small suburb that was empty. Emilia had called Rick who came to see what she needed. "Hey. What did you want to talk about?" Rick asked. "You know soon but let's go little bit farther away. Daryl, Granma and grandpa will join us." Emilia told Rick and both of them walked away a camp to the porch of small house where Daryl Reiko and Juhani were waiting them. "So what did you want to talk about?" Rick asked. "We have information about this disease" Juhani started but Rick interrupted him "Is it the fact that we all have this disease?" Rick asked and other nodded. "How did you know?" Reiko asked. "Jenner told me just before CDC blew up. But I thought he was crazy." Rick started and continued "But we can't tell others. You can see what state they are. We need them to be sharp and this will distract them which can be fatal." Others agreed to not to tell until later.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

The group had rested and started to travel along highway. They drove hours until they came to giant gridlock where hundreds of cars had made giant pile up. Suddenly RV started to release smoke under its hood and stopped. This woke Emilia who had been napping in RV as she wasn't able to get good night rest previous night

Everyone in RV got out where heat was rising up. As far as Emilia could see she saw wrecked cars and bodies littered among highway. Then she walked to her grandmother who was talking with Lori. "I don't like this. It feels like graveyard" Lori said "But we need these supplies" Emilia started "I need to start stockpiling for babies. It's not like we can go to shop whenever we want." She continued and started walk towards his grandfather who was helping Dale to fix RV's radiator hose.

"Any luck?" She asked "Well. We need new hose. Boys went to look it and gather more fuel for vehicles. And Daryl was looking for you." Juhani said pointing Daryl who was checking car. She walked to Daryl and kissed him "You wanted to see me?" She asked. "Yeah. I found some medical supplies in the trunk. It would help if you gather those." "All right. Could you keep your eyes open for baby supplies?" Emilia asked and Daryl nodded before he went scavenging with T-Dog.

Suddenly she heard someone call her name. She watched to the direction of voice and saw Glenn who came to her. "We have to hide. There is coming massive amount of walkers." he whispered. They hid inside the car and waited. It felt like eternity before last of the walkers walked away. Just before Emilia could open door she heard a girl screaming and saw Sophia running into woods Rick following him.

Emilia and Glenn exited the car and went to the RV where others were gathered. "Emilia, are you okay?!" Daryl asked and hugged his pregnant fiancée. "Yeah. I'm fine. What about you. Where did all this blood come from?" Emilia asked fear in her voice. "It's not mine. T-Dog slit his arm. Could you look it?" He asked and Emilia nodded. She went to T-Dog and looked his arm. "It's deep cut and it seems you've severed artery. I'm going to need bandage and water to clean cut." Emilia said. When she got the stuff and had cleaned the cut, by that time Rick had came back and informed them about situation. Sophia was missing and Rick came to pick up Daryl, Glenn and Shane to find her. Everyone was still nervous after herd and this didn't help their nerves, but those still at the highway went to gathering supplies, to keep themselves busy.

First came back Shane and Glenn who were sent to tell situation. They helped other to gather supplies, but Shane in his wisdom, had decided to gather all the guns from those who couldn't shoot. Andrea didn't like this decision and tried to get her gun back failing. Later Daryl and Rick came back. They hadn't found Sophia who was still lost. "Is that blood? Is it Sophia's?" Carol asked as she noticed blood on Daryl. "No" rick said and Carol asked how did they know. "Because we found walker and cut sonuvabithc open!" Daryl said going to Emilia who was gathering medical supplies.

"You didn't find her." She stated and Daryl nodded. "No. but tomorrow we will." Daryl said and went to eat. Emilia walked to her grandmother."Hey sweetey. How are you feeling?" Reiko asked. "Not so well. I just feel tired I'm going to go sleep, Good night" Emilia said, hugged her grandmother and went to her tent where Daryl was sleeping. It didn't took long before Emilia fell into deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

Emilia woke up early and went to help her grandmother prepare breakfast. Juhani was talking with Dale and they were both going through piles of stuff to found anything useful.

Andrea had tried to get her gun back as Rick prepared to leave again finding Sophia, but he refused to give her a gun. Instead he ordered that everyone who came with them should take melee weapon. Only T-Dog who had cut in his hand, Dale who stayed as a guard, Emilia who checked T-Dogs cut and gathered medical supplies, Reiko and Juhani who both were in their mid-70s and were assigned finding more food, stayed at highway.

As day went on T-Dogs condition worsened. Emilia diagnosed his condition as blood poisoning and needed antibiotics, but hadn't found the right type antibiotics. "Hey. We have a problem. T-Dogs wound have been infected and we don't have right drugs." Emilia informed group. Suddenly they heard a shot in forest.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

They had managed to lover T-Dog's fewer with aspirin put infection in his arm seemed to get worse. Also they were worried what had happened as other hadn't come back yet. Suddenly they heard movement and saw as Daryl and others came to highway. "Where have you been? I was so worried" Emilia said and ran to Daryl who hugged her. "We are fine." Daryl started "Where's Lori?"Emilia asked. "Carl was shot. Maggie came riding and saved Andrea from walker before she told us situation and took Lori to Greene farm." Daryl explained "Carl's shot. Poor Rick and Lori. Wait you said Maggie. As my sister Maggie?!" Emilia asked while Daryl nodded. She couldn't believe what her sister was alive and that would mean… "Daryl I've to go. If my sister is alive it also means that Pa and other are too. He can help T-Dog!" Emilia said. "

"What's wrong with him?" Daryl asked "He has blood poisoning and we don't have right antibiotics. As you know my Pa is vet and he knows where to get meds." Emilia explained to Daryl who walked to his bike "who left this oily rag here?" he asked and Dale told it was his. "Well keep it away. Emilia come here. These should be helpful." Emilia went to Daryl who gave her bag full meds and drugs "Merles?" She asked and Daryl nodded. Emilia started to load a car to take T-Dog to his farm. "Granma, Grandpa. You are coming with me. Pa's farm is nearby and I need to take T-Dog there. Glenn will also come. We are leaving in five minutes." Emilia said went to Daryl "I'll see you later" She said and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Greene's farm<strong>

Glenn drove car along dirt road to the house. "They have electricity here?" Glenn asked "No. Pa has a generator in the shed. It powers the main building and new barn over there." Emilia said and pointed a barn that had cows' eating grass front of it. Soon they arrived to their destination and Glenn parked the car front of the house. Then everyone in the car exited outside. "Should we knock?" Glenn asked. Suddenly they heard female voice in the dark corner speaking "did you close the gate up the road when you drove in?" Glenn told that they closed it. Suddenly woman asked "Emilia? Is that really you? You look bigger" "Yeah Maggie it's me." Emilia said and hugged her sister who had run to her. "I thought you were dead. Where is your mother and aren't those your grandparents? I thought they were back in Finland?" Maggie asked and Emilia gave her quick version what had happened.

"I'm so sorry about your mom, she was nice person." Maggie said to Emilia and called visitors inside. They found Rick and Lori who were with Carl, who was shot. "I am so sorry what happened." Emilia told them and turned to her father who was shocked seeing his eldest daughter alive and hugged him. "Hey Pa." "Emilia it really is you. I thought you were dead. Where is your mother?" Hershel asked "Mom died when she saved me from infected, but I found my grandparents." She told Hershel " What's the situation?" she asked "He needs surgery" Hershel said and told how Otis was hunting shot deer, how the bullet fragments were hit on Carl and that he had gone to get supplies with Shane..

They talked little longer and Emilia went to living room where Patricia was done stitching T-Dogs arm. "Hey Auntie Patricia." Emily said and hugged her." Emilia! I thought you were dead." Patricia said and hugged back. They chatted a while until Hershel came and told Patricia to prepare surgery even though Shane and Otis weren't back yet. Just as they were preparing surgery a pickup drove to yard. Emilia went to the porch and saw that only Shane had come back. "Where is Uncle Otis? Tell me!" Emilia started questioning Shane who delivered supplies to Hershel. "He is dead." Shane said "We don't tell Patricia until after surgery. We need her." Hershel said and went to start surgery. _'There is something off with Shane. Like he isn't telling truth!' _ Emilia thought and went find Maggie and talk with Beth.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

It was late morning when Emilia woke up. At first she was feeling disoriented, not knowing where she was, but soon she remembered everything. She was home in her own room with her family or what was left of it. Last night Maggie had told Emilia that both Annette and Shawn had been bitten and when they were turned to walkers Hershel and Otis had put them into old barn. Next thing Maggie had told Emilia to not to tell anyone which she had complied.

Emilia went downstairs to kitchen where mourning Patricia was preparing breakfast with Beth. "Good morning Beth. How are you feeling Patricia?" Emilia asked "Morning" said Beth while she was making omelets. Patricia was silent a moment and showed evidence of crying "Better. Oh Emilia. I can't believe he's gone!" Patricia said starting crying. An hour later Emilia walked to front porch where people were gathered. She saw that rest of the group had come to farm, but Sophia wasn't with them. She walked to Daryl who was unpacking bike. "Hey."Emilia said and kissed him "Hey." Daryl said and kissed her back. "You didn't find her?" "No. Trail went cold. We came here because we need to get organized. How's Carl doing?" Daryl asked "For while it was touch and go, but thanks to Shane and Otis who helped him to get supplies, Pa managed to make surgery safely." Emilia told him also what had happened to Otis and her suspicions of the story Shane had told. "There is just something off." She said and Daryl agreed by what he had heard.

Their conversation was interrupted by Hershel who told them that the service for Otis begins shortly. Both Daryl and Emilia went to the gravesite. Hershel started leading Otis's funeral and asked Shane, who had cleaned himself and cut his own hair, to make a eulogy. At first he tried avoid it but Patricia asked him to tell Otis's final moments. "It happened so fast. Walkers were everywhere. He acted heroically and sacrificed himself. He told me 'we gotta save the boy' before he gave meds to me. That was last I saw him, but I heard him shooting those walkers." Shane concluded telling what had happened causing Patricia to cry.

Emilia listened as Shane told the story but now she noticed weird contradictions in his story. '_Otis was deeply religious man, he wouldn't kill himself. And how he could shoot walkers, because Shane had his gun. Rick told me he gave it to Otis.'_ "Daryl there is something wrong in Shane's story." Emilia whispered to Daryl who knew both Otis and Patricia and saw them as parental figures. "I know. How could Otis kill walkers without gun that Shane has." Daryl agreed looking Shane who was limping towards car where Rick and Hershel were talking.

"I'm going to talk with Patricia. Let's meet later in my room. Okay Dare?" Emilia said to Daryl who nodded. Emilia walked inside house and went to kitchen where Patricia was with Beth, grieving. "Hey Aunt Patricia. How are you feeling?" She asked"Better now that you are here." she replied "We thought you and Daryl were dead. I'm happy to know that you're having twins. Your dad called us and told the news right after you and your mom left." Patricia said and continued "I could check if everything is all right.""Yeah it would be nice." Emilia said as Patricia started looking equipment to listen babies' heartbeats. "So how far along are you?" Patricia asked. "I'm around 23rd week." Emilia answered. "So your due date is around January? I'm asking because it seems you are much further around week 30." Patricia asked. Emilia nodded and started answering, but Patricia had found babies heartbeats. "Do you want to listen?" She asked Emilia who nodded.

The sounds of the heartbeats were wonderful, and Emilia started feeling relieved knowing she was having healthy babies. "Beth come here to listen." Emilia called her sister who was also amazed by rapidly beating hearts and had large grin. "You said you were having twins, right?"Emilia nodded"well I'm hearing three rapid heartbeats plus yours." Beth said "Are you absolutely sure?" Emilia asked and Beth nodded. "I'm pretty sure. You might not remember but I did free work in local health center before this all happened. Doctors and nurses taught me to listen fetus heartbeat. The reason that you didn't know 3rd baby is simple, he or she was behind other baby so ultrasound didn't pick it." Beth told to Emilia who started worry. "I've to tell Daryl. I know he will be thrilled but I'm worried. Are we going to be safe?" she asked as Hershel walked in and asked what the problem was. Emilia told him and Hershel said to her that she and Daryl were more that welcome to stay at farm after the others had left when Carl is completely healed.

Later she walked outside and saw Maggie who had come back from well, where other survivors were covering well, and seemed shaken."What happened over there?" Emilia asked. "Me and Glenn were going to go town pharmacy, but Dale called us. There was a sick person down in the well. We tried to get him outside, Glenn even managed to put rope around, to pull him up. But suddenly he split two. and he still moved. Then T-Dog killed him." Maggie told her "Do you need anything from the pharmacy?" Maggie asked her sister after a while. Emilia started writing short list. "Bring me these meds. They are general pain killers and antiflammatory drugs. Also bring me prenatal vitamins and other baby stuff, both boys and girls." She told then told Maggie shortly what Beth had told her.

When Maggie and Glenn went to town Emilia went to see Carol who was worried Sophia. After they talked Emilia had a feeling that Carol was losing hope of finding her daughter. Emilia walked to the house and went to rest in her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the evening…<strong>

Emilia was waiting Daryl to come in their bedroom. Emilia had told the news about the 3rd baby, to her grandparents who were also living in the house. Daryl came after telling his findings, when he was looking Sophia in forest, to Rick who had stayed in farm negotiating with Hershel. Then he had met Carol who had been cleaning RV for Sophia and gave her Cherokee rose, telling story behind it.

When Daryl started to relax Emilia told him immediately news and as she had predicted Daryl was exited, but he also knew the risks. Emilia went downstairs after her talk with Daryl who went sleeping. She saw Maggie who had come back from the pharmacy trip. They talked awhile and Emilia learned that Maggie and Glenn had had sex. "So how was it?" Emilia asked "It was fantastic, but only one time thing." Maggie told her older sister. "Maggie. Glenn is good guy, though he is awkward, and I think you would be a good couple." Emilia told her sister who was left to think what her sister had just said.


	13. Ch 11 Secrets revealed

Ch. 11. Secrets revealed

_**2 years ago**_

_It had been a year when Emilia had met her family last time. Now she had come to USA to do her career training in EMT education at Kings County, Kentucky. She had been working there almost two months and helped Officer Lam Kendall with his First Aid training. Now she had two week holiday and she visited her family in Georgia. Now she and her half-sister were driving towards Atlanta to go shopping and celebrate Maggie's 20__th__ birthday._

_They had been driving few hours until suddenly the cars tire breaks. They drive next to road to park car and try to change tire, unsuccessfully. Suddenly they see a beat-up truck that stops. A handsome guy in his late 20s early 30s, steps out "How can I help you ladies?" He asks. "We had flat tire and we tried to change it, unsuccessfully." Emilia says. The guy checks car out "It's not only tire that need change. It seems that axel is bent also. You need to get this car to nearest repair shop. I can give you drive there as the town is only 10 minutes away." "It would be great. Thanks. By the way I'm Emilia Aho and this is my half-sister Maggie Greene." "My name is Daryl Dixon"._

* * *

><p><em><strong>18 months ago<strong>_

_Emilia was at Helsinki-Vantaa airport looking incoming passengers, waiting her guest to arrive. Suddenly she hears voice next to her. "Who are you waiting for beautiful?" Startled Emilia turns and sees Daryl. "Daryl. Don't scare me like that." she said and kissed her boyfriend. "How was the flight?" "It was steady and it arrived little earlier than expected." Daryl said._

_They left the airport and went to parking lot where Emilia had left her car. They were going to go to her grandparent's summer cottage in eastern Finland where they would meet her grandparents and her mom. "How is Merle?" She asked. "He's doing better thanks to you. You got under his skin at first but he liked you. Also you managed to get him detox- program. He didn't want to go there first but I reminded the wrath you would give him if he didn't go." Daryl told to Emilia who smiled. "Well it's nice to hear he's doing better. _

_Next day's evening_

_Daryl and Emilia had arrived last evening and tonight it had been Daryl's first time in smoke sauna. "Well that was different experience." he said when he sit at the table with Emilia, Susanna, Reiko and Juhani. "So Daryl, you haven't been in sauna before?" Juhani asked Daryl who nodded. "In States we don't have sauna like here. Not at least southern states." Daryl told them._

_After they had eaten Emilia and Daryl went to their bedroom and started having fun. It was night they both lost their virginity._

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 months ago<strong>_

_Hershel had come to see her oldest daughter with rest of his family for Christmas holiday. They arrived to Emilia's grandparent cottage where Emilia and Daryl were waiting them. "Hey sweetheart. Hey Daryl" Hershel and Annette greeted them who invited them inside. At first Hershel had disliked Daryl and his brother, but when he had heard their stories about their abusive father and not so happy childhood, he started to understand them since his own father had been mean alcoholic. Also when they got to know each other's they Greene's and Dixons started see each others as a big family._

_It was Christmas day when Daryl came to speak with Hershel. "Hershel. I need your permission for something." Daryl said "Yes, Daryl?" Hershel asked. "Can I have your permission to marry your daughter?" Daryl's asked and Hershel gave his permission. Later in the evening during dinner Daryl asked Emilia to marry him which she agreed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>5½ months ago<strong>_

_Emilia and Daryl met in London they hadn't seen each other almost 4 months. "I'm glad that we could have two week holiday," Emilia said to Daryl who agreed. They went to hotel and had their room. for the couple next week's they went to travel around London and when they were together in hotel, they were having sex like horny bunnies._

_On their second last night, Emilia had a vivid dream. _'It was almost mid fall around September- October in Georgia weather was warm at days but it was getting cold at night time. There was a group of people in her dad's farm. There was a commotion at the old barn. A muscular man with shortcut hair had shot two people. Emilia saw pregnant version of herself trying to stop him, but failing. She sees as the man hits her once in the head and when she doesn't stop once in stomach. Emilia sees as her pregnant version drops down and the crazy man goes to barn door and breaks lock. Emilia hears and feels as something horrible is coming out.

_Suddenly Emilia wakes up startled and Daryl is next to her looking worried. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Now I'm. I had horrible dream where a man killed two others at my Pa's farm. I tried to stop him and I was pregnant. That man hit me once to head and twice to stomach and I fell down. Then he went to barn which doors were chained and he broke it. There was something awful in there." she explained while Daryl calmed her down._

_Two days later they both went to home and would meet three months later, when Emilia had her summer holiday._

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

_Shane's POV_

_He hadn't been able to sleep as he has been seeing and hearing moment when he doomed Otis to his death and him being devoured by walkers every time he closes his eyes. He has also realized that he must do everything to ensure his, Lori's, Carl's and Emilia's survival, even if it meant to kill their own group members._

_He had to get rid two big obstacles: Daryl and Rick. He had to destroy rednecks filthy spawn and kill his competitors._

* * *

><p>Emilia's POV<p>

Emilia woke in her room and she didn't see Daryl there. He had left to find Sophia. She had told him last night to take horse with him to cover more ground, but warned not to take Nervous Nelly.

She walked downstairs where her family was eating breakfast. She joined them and ate. After breakfast she walked outside where she saw Carol outside doing her shores. "Morning Emilia" Carol said while organizing laundry "I wanted to ask, if it is possible to use your kitchen to make evening meal?" "Sure. I can help and we should ask Lori to help us when she comes here." Emilia responded and started helping Carol. Lori came later as she had been sleeping longer than usual. "Morning" both Emilia and Carol said in unison. "Morning. I can't believe I slept in." Lori replied yawning "You must have needed it" Carol said. "Feeling alright?"Emilia asked "Next time wake me, all right? Especially on laundry day." Lori replied causing three women to start smiling. "I can manage" Carol replied and continued "I had an idea and I already runned it with Emilia and she already agreed." "What's that?" Lori asked

"That big kitchen of theirs got me thinking." Carol continued "I wouldn't mind cooking in a real kitchen again. Maybe we all pitch in and cook dinner for Hershel and his family tonight. Kind of looking for things to keep my mind occupied." "After everything they've done for us, seems like the least we could do." Lori agreed. The women continued planning the dinner and Emilia went to talk with her grandparents and father who were in living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Few hours later<strong>

Emilia had helped Lori and Carol to prepare dinner, when she had felted light header. Suddenly she had a vision of Daryl who had been injured coming out of forest to field. Suddenly she heard shot and saw him fall down. At this point she woke up when Lori shaked her "Are you okay? You seemed being somewhere else." Lori asked with concerned voice "I'm worried. Daryl should be back already." Emilia said "Do you believe precognition and premonitions?" She asked suddenly from both woman "Not really but I believe instincts." Carol said "Well I believe. When I was elementary school I had a friend who had premonitions and those events came true." Lori said while smiling and asked "Why are you asking?"

"Well I'm having bad feeling that near future something bad will happen and I just had vivid dream about Daryl been shot." Emilia said worried look at her face. Suddenly Patricia came with Beth in the kitchen to help women prepare dinner. "I couldn't be heard that you said you were having premonitions?" Patricia asked and Emilia told her everything "I don't know how much you know your family history but what Josephine told me when she was alive that she had done some genealogy research of Greene family. She had found written stories that told every generation there are few people in family who could predict future." Patricia told Emilia who wasn't aware her family history. The women continued making dinner and Hershel had made quick appearance before continuing.

Emilia went outside to get bit of fresh air. She walked to RV where Andrea was on watch looking for walkers. Suddenly she screams "Walker. Walker!" "Just the one?" someone asks "I bet I can nail it from here!" and watched through binoculars "

"No no, Andrea. Put the gun down." Rick said while he went towards walkers. You'd best let us handle this." Shane said to and followed Rick with Glenn and T-Dog.

"Andrea, don't." Dale said to Andrea "Back off, Dale." she barked back while she

_"Is that Daryl?" _Emilia started to talk but suddenly there was shot and everybody ran outside. Emilia saw Rick and Shane carry person followed by Glenn and T-Dog. "NONONONO. DARYL!" Emilia started screaming and running towards her fiancée. "Oh my God." said Andrea who had just arrived "Oh my God, is he dead?" "Unconscious. You just grazed him." "Andrea. How could you do this to Daryl? We told you not to shoot but you shot anyway. Are you happy now? You could have killed my fiancée and father of my children!" Emilia yelled suddenly and hit Andrea into face. "Emilia chill down." Daryl said before falling unconscious. Emilia stopped and started to feel fainting. Last thing she remembered was Glenn grapping her.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

When Emilia woke up it was evening. Maggie was next to her. "Hey. Thank god you are all right. How are you feeling?" Maggie asked while helping Emilia getting up. "Better. I have to apologize Andrea. Where and how is Daryl?" Emilia asked "He is in your room resting. A bolt went through his abdomen and his head was grazed by bullet but he is allright. Before you go see him, you have to eat something. I'll go get something to eat for you." Maggie said and left.

After Maggie brought her dinner and she had eaten, Emilia rose up and started to walk towards bathroom, but was stopped by Shane "You know I could take much better care of you than that redneck. You should leave him." he said with a tone that caused Emilia shiver at fear. "No. I won't leave him no matter what and he won't leave me." This made Shane even madder _'how could that bitch talk to me like that'._ Next thing Emilia knew, Shane grapped her ripping her shirt. Emilia tried scream but Shane but his hand on her mouth. "You deserve this." He announced with mad look in his eyes. Emilia kneed Shane between legs. This caused Shane to crumble with pain and gave Emilia a chance to escape.

She went to her room where Daryl was talking with Hershel. "Emilia. Are you okay?" Hershel asked seeing scared Emilia. "It was Shane he tried to rape me." She told them everything what had happened. "I'm going to kill that bastard." Daryl said with murderous tone in his voice. "No. We have to tell Rick and get rid of him" Hershel said while Emilia was sobbing and being hugged by Daryl.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

It was morning when Emilia woke up. Daryl was still sleeping so she wrote note to him telling where she went. She walked outside where Maggie and Glenn were talking about barn. "Hey guys. What were you talking about?" Emilia asked "Nothing "Maggie said looking Glenn who blurted suddenly "There are walkers in the barn". "What`?!" Emilia started but was cut by Maggie "Please Emilia. You can't tell anyone. Pa put them there because he thought they are sick. Mom and Shawn are in there. Please" "Alright. I won't tell anyone. "Emilia said understanding his father. "Glenn, she's right you can't tell anyone. Do you understand?" Emilia asked and Glenn nodded.

**Later**

Emilia was at shooting range with rest of the group. Andrea approached her "I'm sorry about what I did." She started but Emilia cut her short "I understand that you were protecting us and I have forgiven you. Amy wouldn't have want us to fight with each other" "yeah she was great getting through no matter what" Andrea replied, "Andrea. Can you promise to me that you will be more careful with guns?" Emilia asked "I promise" Andrea replied and hugged. "Friends?" "Friends" Emilia said and continued shooting hitting 5 of 5 targets.

"It seems that you are natural shooter:" Rick said suddenly "Well Daryl taught me already and he said I was fast learner." Emilia responded. "Rick. Can I talk with you later? It's about Shane." "Sure. Let's talk when we get to farm.

They stay at shooting range a while longer before leaving. Emilia noticed Andrea leaving with Shane causing her to worry Andrea's safety. When Emilia arrived to farm and watched Glenn and Maggie going to town on pharmacy run. She went to garden to whit Patricia gathering food.

They had worked awhile when Emilia noticed Maggie who was shaken. "What happened?" Emilia asked. "Me and Glenn. We went to pharmacy to get Lori her morning after pills. While there I-I was attacked by walker! It grapped me put Glenn killed it…" Maggie told Emilia while crying."Ssh. It's okay. You are safe now." Emilia told her sister with soothing voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Next<strong> **day**

It was breakfast time and Emilia and joined to breakfast with her grandparents. "Emilia. Can you and Daryl give me and your grandmother little of your time. We have something to give you and Daryl." "Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Emilia asked her grandparents. "Well. Me and Juhani want to give you and Daryl our wedding bands," Reiko said giving two rings to Emilia. "Granma, Grandpa… Thank, you." She said and hugged. "Thank you" Daryl said

Suddenly they heard Dale who started announcing something "Glenn has something to tell us." "Um, guys." Glenn started "_So..._The barn is full of walkers." This caused group to revolt. Shane went to barn and other followed him. When they were near barn Emilia could smell and hear walkers inside building. "You cannot tell me you're all right with this." Shane started. "No I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land." Rick answered "This is our lives!" Shane argued back

"Lower your voice." Glenn said trying to calm people. "We can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea said which Shane agreed "It ain't right. Not remotely." "Okay, we've either got to go in there, we've got to make things right or we've just got to go. Now we have been talking about fort Benning for a long time. "Shane said to group. "We can't go." Rick said. "Why, Rick? Why?" Shane asked "Because my daughter is still out there." Carol replied to fuming Shane.

"Okay. Okay, I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility." Shane started  
>""We're not leaving Sophia behind." Daryl started "I'm close to finding this girl. I just found her damn doll two days ago."<p>

"You found her doll, Daryl. That's what you did. You found a doll." Shane said antagonizing Daryl  
>"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Daryl argued back.<p>

"_I'm just saying what needs to be said." Shane started. "_You get a good lead, it's in the first 48 hours." "Shane, stop." "Let me tell you something else, man. If she was alive out there and saw you coming all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck, she would run in the other direction." Shane continued attacking Daryl and causing group scream. "Keep your hands off me." Daryl said to Shane who was separated from him.

"Now just let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out." Rick said "What are you gonna figure out?!" Shane argued. "If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land." Rick said. Suddenly Dale spoke "Hershel sees those things in there as people...Sick people... His wife, his stepson." "You knew?" Shane asked with disbelief "Yesterday I talked to Hershel." Dale replied "And you waited the night?" Shane asked "I thought we could survive one more night. We did. I was waiting till this morning to say something. But Glenn wanted to be the one." Dale told

"The man is crazy, Rick, if Hershel thinks those things are alive or no." .Shane said. This caused Emilia to see red "Hey asshole. My Pa isn't crazy he is just mourning and waiting the cure for walkers." Emilia yelled. This caused Shane to attack her. Before anyone could do anything Shane had hid Emilia in stomach. When they managed to stop Shane, Daryl took Emilia and her grandparents to house. "It is going to be okay. He can't hurt you now."Daryl whispered to Emilia who was sleeping on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon<strong>

Emilia woke up feeling off. She didn't see anyone in house but heard Maggie outside. "Hey Maggie." Emilia said startling her "Jesus Emilia. Don't scare me like that. It good that you're awake." Maggie said and continued cleaning Glenn's hat. Suddenly they saw Shane walking to farm with gun bag. He started to handing out guns and tried to give gun to Maggie. "What are you doing Shane? We agreed no guns in farm." Emilia said "Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns, and my dad will make you leave tonight." Maggie said to Shane "We have to stay, Shane." Lori said

"What is this?" Daryl asked "We ain't going anywhere, okay?" "Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Okay? He... Well, he's gonna have to." Shane said to group

"Now we need to find Sophia. Am I right? Huh? Now I want you to take this. You take it, Carl, and you keep your mother safe. You do whatever it takes. You know how. Go on, take the gun and do it." Shane said trying to give gun to Carl. "Rick said no guns. This is not your call." Lori said to Shane"This is not your decision to make."

"Oh shit." T-Dog said suddenly and everyone turned to look as Rick, Hershel and Jimmy brought two captured walkers

"What is that?" Shane asked while someone yelled his name "What the hell are you doing?" Shane yelled Rick who was holding pole. "Shane, just back off." Rick said to Shane "Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked "Are you kidding me? You see? You see what they're holding onto?" Shane started yelling "I see who I'm holding onto." Hershel replied with calm voice. "No, man, you don't." Shane replied

"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk." Rick begged Shane "What you want to talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us." Shane started ranting

"Shane, shut up! "Rick yelled "Hey, Hershel man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Shane asked and shot walker three times

" _No!" Rick yelled "_Stop it!" "That's three rounds in the chest." Shane said and continued" Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?! Why is it still coming?" Shane shot again "That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming?" Shane asked

"Shane, enough." Rick said "Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough." Shane replied and shot walker in the head "Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! _Enough living next to a barn,_ full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough. Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now." Shane ranted and started to walk toward to barn doors starting hitting lock.

"Take the snare pole." Rick started yelling to Hershel "Hershel, take the snare pole. Hershel, listen to me, man, please. Take it now. Hershel! Take it!" Shane had almost managed to open barn door and Rick yelled desperately "No, Shane. Do not do this, brother. Wait! Don't do it!" "Come on. Come on, we're out here." Shane called walkers managing broke the lock "This is not the way! Please!" Rick begged "Stop!"

It was total chaos. Walkers started pouring out from barn and the survivors shot them. When all the walkers were shot a single walker came out. " Sophia? Sophia!" Carol suddenly screamed seeing walker that was once her daughter. "Oh no. Sophia." Emilia said falling down. "Sophia." "Sophia." Carol tried to call her daughter "Don't watch. Daryl said holding Carol who was trying to get her daughter. Rick went to Sophia looked her with sad eyes and shot her ending her walker life.


	14. Ch 12 Pain

ch 12. Pain

After massacre everyone was shocked by the fact Sophia was dead now. Suddenly Beth run to towards corpse of Annette "Ma..." she said. Suddenly not so dead walker grapped her and tried to take bite of her. She screamed and that caused Emilia to run towards her youngest sister. She took scythe and impaled walkers head killing it permanently then she went to Beth and started to walk with her towards house.

"We've been out. We've been combing these woods looking for her and she was in there all along? You knew." Shane came yelling "Leave us alone." Both Emilia and Maggie said in unison. "Hey, Shane, just stop, man." Rick said as Shane got closer to Hershel "Get your hands off me." Hershel said and continued "I..." but Shane interrupted "You knew and you kept it from us." Shane continued. "I didn't know." Hershel said, but Shane didn't believe him. "That's bullshit. I think y'all knew." "We didn't know!" Emilia said starting feeling pain in her stomach. "Why was she there?!" Shane demanded "Your..." "Otis put those people in the barn. Maybe he found her and put her in there before he was killed." Hershel said to Shane. "You expect me to believe that? Do I look like an idiot?" Shane yelled. "Shane, hey hey hey." Rick tried to calm situation. "I don't care what you believe!" Shane continued his ranting. "Everybody just calm down." Rick said trying desperately to calm situation.

"Pa…" Emilia tried to get her father's attention. She had started bleeding. "Get him off my land!" Hershel said and Rick tried to beg him "Please. No." "Let me tell you something." Shane started and grapped Hershel. "Hey. Don't touch him! Haven't you done enough?" Maggie yelled to Shane and looked Emilia who looked being in pain "Pa, there is something wrong with Emilia." Maggie said to Hershel who was still in conflict with Shane. "I mean it... Off my land." he said and noticed her daughters. "Emilia what's wrong." Hershel asked her daughter who told him that Shane had hit her in stomach and she feared that babies were hurt, because she was bleeding. "Take her inside." Hershel told Maggie and started to find medical equipment.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later<strong>

Emilia felt disoriented and somewhat empty. "Are you okay?" she heard someone say and noticed it was Maggie. "It hurts. What happened?" Emilia asked. "Beth was right you had triplets. I'm sorry but only one of them survived. Two other didn't make it." Maggie said to her crying sister. "Did-Did you know the gender of the babies?" Crying Emilia asked. "One boy and one girl. Third baby… well he's still okay but be careful. There is still chance that you will give birth" sad looking Maggie told Emilia. "I'm going to call Daryl here. And then going to look Beth. She is in shock." Emilia nodded and waited Daryl to come. She heard knocking on the door "Emmy honey. Are you okay?" She heard Daryl's gruff voice "Come in. I'm better now. Were the babies…?" Emilia started asking "Walkers? No they didn't turn. It seems that Juhani and Reiko were right. This disease doesn't affect newborns." Daryl said and kissed Emilia who was feeling better.

"Where did Pa go?" Emilia asked suddenly. "He went to town. It seems he went there drinking. We found an empty flask in his room. Maggie said he's at Hartland's so Glenn and Rick went to get him." Daryl told Emily "And where is Shane?" She asked fearfully. "Well. After we found out what he had done to you we decided ban him coming into house. Also Lori went to look Glenn and Rick in town." Daryl told Emilia how Lori had come to him and demanded to go after the men. "Well she means good but it feels that she doesn't know when to shut up. But she knows how to keep herself safe." Emilia said with whispering tone causing Daryl laugh. "I agree." he said and helped Emilia up from bed, carrying her to front porch to get fresh air. "Thanks for not chastising me. Carol already did." Daryl said suddenly. "Well I'm not judge. Also we have other things to think. I think the baby is alright since I haven't been bleeding awhile." Emilia said to Daryl who was relieved for news.

Suddenly they heard car coming. It was Lori and Shane. "Oh my God, are you all right? What happened?" Emilia asked "I was in an accident." Lori told "I'm fine, I'm fine." she continued but Shane piped in "She was attacked." "I really am." Lori continued "Where's Rick? They're not back? Where are they?" She looked Shane with disgusted look "Look, I had to get you back here." Shane started. "You asshole." Lori spatted. "Lori." Shane tried to calm her "He's my husband." "Lori, I will go after him. I will find him." Shane promised to Lori who was steaming "Hey! Now look, first things first I gotta- I gotta look after you. I gotta make sure the baby's all right, okay?" Shane said surprising everybody. "You're having a baby? Why didn't you tell me?" Carl asked with surprised tone "Come on." Dale said as Lori started to answer "Let's make sure you're all right. Come on."

Emilia looked the situation and whispered to Daryl "That asshole could have handled situation much better way." Daryl smirked to her comment and agreed with Emilia starting taking her back to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

Next morning Emilia felt much better and Patricia who had come to see her had given green light to her start to moving. "But do not carry heavy stuff." Patricia warned before helping Emilia to downstairs. Daryl had gone outside to prepare picking up Rick, Glenn and Hershel from town. Suddenly there was a car coming towards farm. Emilia went outside and saw it was Rick, Glenn and Hershel.

When Emilia got to the group she heard T-dog asking who the passenger in the car was. "That's Randall." Glenn told them "We couldn't just leave him behind. He would've bled out, if he lived that long. It's gotten bad in town." Rick told the group. "What do we do with him?" "I repaired his calf muscle as best I can, but he'll probably have nerve damage. Won't be on his feet for at least a week." Hershel told them "When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road, and send him on his way." Rick continued "Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea asked worriedly and Rick answered"He'll have a fighting chance." Shane started fighting again "Just gonna let him go? He knows where we are." "He was blindfolded the whole way here. He's not a threat." Rick countered. "Not a threat.  
>How many of them were there? You killed three of their men, you took one of them hostage, - but they just ain't gonna come looking? "Shane ranted "They left him for dead. No one is looking." Rick said to angry Shane. "We should still post a guard." someone suggested<p>

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours." Hershel told. "You know what? I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy. Look at this, folks we back in fantasy land." Shane antagonized" This caused Hershel to get angry and he said few selected words to Shane "You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet and what you did to my daughter. Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all. This is my farm. My family. Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to. And this is your last warning."

With this Hershel went to the shed where Patricia had prepared surgery.

* * *

><p><strong>Week later<strong>

It had been a week since the incident in the town. Emilia's pregnancy continued and remaining baby was strong. Even Hershel had checked her daughter and told that the baby was miracle. Randall was held in the custody and his leg was healing. "Today is the day." Daryl told Emilia who was resting on the bed. "What day? Oh yeah Rick and Shane are going to take Randall away." Emilia said. They sit on the bed half an hour and Emilia went to downstairs, Where Maggie was talking with Lori. How Glenn had frozen and wasn't same. "He feels distant and I love him." Maggie said to her sister "Well little sis. If he doesn't come around I will beat commonsense into him." Emilia said causing both Maggie and Lori to laugh. "No go to Beth I'm sure she needs company."Emilia said to Maggie and went outside

Outside Juhani and Reiko were preparing fireplace. "Hey sweetey." Reiko said when she saw Emilia walking out. "How's the baby?" "He's fine. Can you believe I'm over halfway of pregnancy? And I'm starting to feel like whale." Emilia asked her grandmother "Yes. I know the feeling. But in the end it is worth it." Reiko said and hugged Emilia.

Suddenly they heard fighting inside house. It was Lori and Andrea. Emilia listened awhile and learned Maggie and Beth were fighting. "Where's Hershel? He doesn't want to find out yet.  
>It's a family affair. "We'll let them work it out." Lori said "That's working it out? When Beth stops fighting, that's when it's time to worry." Andrea said "You are being so selfish! This could've been handled better." Lori started. "How so? You shouldn't have taken the knife away." Andrea spoke back "Excuse me?" Lori asked. "You were wrong, like Dale taking my gun. That wasn't your decision. She has to choose to live on her own. She has to find her own reasons." Andrea ranted. "Want me to tie a noose for her? If she's serious, she'll figure out a way." she continued<br>"Doesn't mean I can't stop her or let her know that I care." Lori said  
>"That has nothing to do with it, Lori." Andrea replied and continued "She only has so many choices in front of her, and she believes the best one is suicide." "That's not an option." Lori countered "Of course it is." Andrea replied "She doesn't need to be yelled at or treated like a child." "She needs a loaded gun, right? You'll understand if I don't send you in there." Lori shot back "I came through it." Andrea countered. "And became such a productive member of the group." Lori replied sarcastically "Let Maggie handle this her way."<p>

"I contribute. I help keep this place safe." Andrea continued ranting "The men can handle this on their own. They don't need your help." Lori said coldly "I'm sorry. What would you have me do?" Andrea asked. "Oh, there's plenty of work to go around." Lori replied. "Are you serious?" Andrea asked. "Everything falls apart; you're in my face over skipping laundry? Puts a burden on the rest of us, on me and Carol, and Patricia and Maggie. Cooking, cleaning and caring for Beth. And you- you don't care about anyone but yourself- You sit up on that RV, working on your tan with a shotgun in your lap." Lori snapped to Andrea. "No, I am on watch against walkers. That is what matters, not fresh mint leaves in the lemonade." Andre replied  
>"And we are providing stability."Lori said "We are trying to create a life worth living." Andrea replied. "Are you kidding me? Look, I went after Rick. I took down two walkers." Lori said to Andrea who already had argument "After crashing Maggie's car." "Don't act like you're the only one who can take care of herself." "Ever apologize for that? Crashing her- - You're insane" Lori replied in disbelieve "No, you are." "And you're the one that's self-centered, the way you take it all for granted." Andrea said to Lori. "My husband is out there for the hundredth time. My son was shot. Don't you dare tell me I take this for granted." Lori countered "You don't get it, do you? Your husband came back from the dead, your son too. And now you've got a baby on the way. The rest of us have piled up our losses- Me, Carol, Beth- but you just keep on keeping on." Andrea told to Lori who still didn't get the point. "We have all suffered." Lori replied. "Playing house, acting like the queen bee, laying down rules for everybody but yourself." Andrea said "You know what? Go ahead. Go in there and tell that little girl that everything's gonna be okay, just like it is for you. She'll get a husband, a son, baby, boyfriend." Andrea continued. "She just has to look on the bright side." Lori replied storming out of the room.<p>

Later Emilia was in the house thinking what she could do to her youngest sister who was depressed. Suddenly she hears Lori who tried to get bathroom door open. "Beth? Beth? Beth? Maggie? Emilia? She's in there." Lori told them" I heard glass." Emilia said with horrible feeling coming up as the mirror was smashed "Beth, you all right? Don't do this, Beth." "Don't do this." "Open up, please." "God, I left her with Andrea."Maggie said "Where's a key? Emilia asked "I don't know." Maggie replied "Beth honey, please open the door." Emilia begged "I'm not mad. I'm not mad, Beth." Maggie said. Suddenly Lori managed to pry door open and Emilia and Maggie went to bathroom "Maggie. Emilia" Crying bet said "I'm sorry." "T's okay." both Maggie and Emilia said hugging their sister.

Later in the evening Emilia was with her grandparents in the living room. Daryl was interrogating Randall who was brought back after the delivery had gone wrong. Suddenly Rick came to living room and started talking about how they countered walkers that didn't have any bite marks or other visible cause of death only scratch marks "Can you tell me something about this disease. We already know that bite carries disease but what about scratches?" Rick asked. This caused both Juhani and Reiko to look worried "No, we didn't know about scratches. The first cases were all about bites. We also had people who were scratched but they didn't turn." Juhani explained. "It seems that this disease is mutating. Who know how it will change. As we told you before, this disease doesn't resemble any known microbe behavior. It can be either man made or unknown mutation. Who knows how it will change and how it will affect living." Reiko said worriedly.

They continued talking little longer. Until Daryl, with bruised knuckles, came in followed by Dale and Carol. "He told me everything." Daryl said "Boy there's got a gang, 30 men. They have heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women, they're gonna- They're gonna wish they were." Daryl told everyone. "What did you do?" Carol asked Daryl and looked his hands. "Had a little chat." He replied. "No one goes near this guy." Rick ordered. "Rick, what are you gonna do?" "We have no choice. He's a threat. We have to eliminate the threat." Rick decided. "You're just gonna kill him?" Dale asked "It's settled. I'll do it today." Rick replied "You can't do this. You don't wanna do this. I know you don't." Dale begged. "I thought about it all night. Knowing what we know now, I don't see a way out of it." Rick said to Dale. "But you can't just decide on your own to take someone's life." Dale replied "The group seemed supportive." "What, because they didn't speak back? You didn't let 'em. There's gotta be a- a process." Dale tried to get his point through. "And what would that be? We can't call witnesses, - go before a judge." Rick said. "So he's automatically guilty by association and sentenced to death? He's just a kid." Dale replied with disbelief and continued talking with rick awhile, who agreed to give Dale time to convince people until end of the day. "We reconvene at sunset, then what happens, happens." Rick said and left.

Later, Daryl and Emilia were camping at the old ruins with Reiko and Juhani to have some peace. Daryl was talking how Carol had tried to get on him earlier in the day, when Dale arrived. "The whole point of us coming up here is - to get away from you people." Daryl said irritated voice. "Going to take more than that." Emilia said. "Carol send you?" She asked "Carol's not the only one that's concerned about Daryl and his new role in the group." Dale answered. "Oh, man, I don't need my head shrunk." Daryl replied "This group's broken." he continued with Emilia, Juhani and Reiko agreeing. "We are better off fending for ourselves." Emilia said "You are acting like you don't care." Dale said to the group. "Well me and my wife do care but this group… it's not working." Juhani said "I agree with grandpa" Emilia added before Daryl spoke "well, it's 'cause I don't." Daryl said to Dale. "So live or die, you don't care what happens to Randall?" Dale asked Daryl "Nope." he replied. "Then why not stand with me, try to save the kid's life, if it really doesn't matter one way or the other?" Daryl asked group three of them agreed but Daryl replied "Didn't peg you for a desperate son of a bitch." "Your opinion makes a difference." Dale said "Man, ain't nobody looking at me for nothing."

"Carol is, and I am. Reiko, Juhani and Emilia also. Right now. And you obviously- You have Rick's ear." Dale concluded "Rick just looks to Shane." Daryl replied "Let him. You cared about what happened to Sophia. Cared what it meant to the group.  
>Torturing people? That isn't you. You're a decent man." Dale told Daryl. "So is Rick. Shane- He's different." Dale told them "Why's that?'Cause he killed Otis?" "He tell you that?" Dale asked "He told some story- How Otis covered him, saved his ass. He showed up with the dead guy's gun. Rick ain't stupid. If he didn't figure that out, it's 'cause he didn't wanna. Like he don't want to acknowledge what happened to Emilia. How Shane killed two of our babies. It's like I said- Group's broken."<p>

It was getting dark when the meeting started and Emilia came late "Sorry I came late." She apologized. "So how do we do this? Just take a vote? Does it have to be unanimous? How about majority rules?" Andrea asked "Well, let's- let's just see where everybody stands, then we can talk through the options." Rick replied "Well, where I sit, there's only one way to move forward."  
>Killing him, right? I mean, why even bother to even take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing.<br>Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know.  
>Well, I can tell you it's a small group- Maybe just me, Emilia, Reiko, Juhani and Glenn. "Dale replied "Look, I- I think you're pretty much right about everything, - all the time, but this—"Glenn started. "They've got you scared." Dale said "He's not one of us. And we've- we've lost too many people already." Glenn replied. "How about you? Do you agree with this? Dale asked Maggie. "Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?" She replied. The conversation continued Ideas were offered and shot down. Emilia and Shane had a yelling match which was diffused quickly. Conversation and fighting continued and continued until Carol freaked out "Stop it. Just stop it. I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this." She screamed. "Please decide- Either of you, both of you- But leave me out." "Not speaking out or killing him yourself- There's no difference." Dale said. "All right, that's enough. Anybody who wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance." rick announced "You once said that we don't kill the living." Dale said to Rick "Well, that was before the living tried to kill us." He replied and started giving speech. "But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were- The world that we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly. It's Harsh. It's- it's survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't wanna live in, and I don't- And I don't believe that any of you do. I can't. Please. Let's just do what's right. Isn't there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?" Andrea joined with Dale, Reiko, Emilia and Juhani "He's right. We should try to find another way." She said. "Anybody else? Are y'all gonna watch, too? No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. Well I won't be a part of it." Dale said and started walking towards door. "You were right. This group is broken." Dale said to Daryl.<p>

Emilia followed Dale to the porch. "I'm sorry we couldn't do more." She said to Dale "I understand. You have to think your family. But I'm grateful of your support." Dale said to Emily who hugged him. "Be careful with Shane. It seems he has lost his marbles." Dale warned Emily before he went to walk to wait the execution to be over.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

Emilia was still at the porch when Daryl came to her "We didn't do it." He said and explained how Carl had come there and tried to courage his father to kill Randall. Emilia and Daryl spoke awhile but their chat was cut when they heard blood curling scream from fields. They ran quickly and saw Dale who was attacked by walker that had ripped his stomach open. Emilia started screaming help while Daryl ditched and killed walker. The group came quickly and when Rick saw Dale he yelled Hershel who couldn't do anything. The people started crying. Rick took his gun and tried to shoot Dale but couldn't do it. Daryl took his gun, pointed it to Dale's head and said "Sorry brother" Before he pulled trigger.


	15. Ch 13 Truth

Ch. 13. Truth

Next day.

The night had been awful. Emilia wasn't able to sleep, because when she closed her eyes she saw Dale and his stomach being ripped open. At morning of the Dale's funeral, she walked out and saw there was frost everywhere. As she was looking around Rick came to her. "Morning Emilia. How are you feeling?" he asked. "Better. I wasn't able to sleep." She replied tears forming in her eyes. They stayed quiet awhile until Emilia started speaking. "Did you notice that there was frost? I bet the walkers will be slower and when winter comes its much safer." Rick agreed with her. They continued talking awhile. Daryl came to the porch and the trio started going to graves for Dale's funeral.

"Dale could- could get under your skin." Rick started "He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us- The truth Who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives Our safety our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on We're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale." Rick concluded his speech.

After funeral Shane, Daryl, Andrea and T-Dog went to clean fences from walkers, which were shambling around pasture. Emilia went to talk her father who was clearing living room. "Pa. You shouldn't be cleaning yourself. You might hurt yourself." Emilia said to Hershel who was trying to move couch. "Don't be silly Emilia. I had to start cleaning house because those people need room for living. They are staying here. Expect Shane, all I care he can sleep at some ditch." Emilia started smiling to her father and laughed on the mental image Shane lying in the ditch. "Pa. Do you miss Mom and Annette?" Emilia asked. "Every single day sweetheart. Every single day." Hershel replied. "I miss them too. I also miss Michonne. Mom and me, we were supposed to meet her when we were driving to Fort Benning. " Emilia explained to her father who had met her eldest daughter's friend once when Emilia was in her late teens and came to visit with Michonne whom Emilia had met during her year in States, when she was doing volunteer work after graduating high school. They cleaned living room and Lori, Carl and Carol came to help cleaning.

After an hour they started moving their stuff in the house. Emilia went to kitchen to prepare snacks and tea for group. She saw as T-Dog started his shift on guarding Randall through kitchen window. When she had finished making snacks Emilia put them and tea on the tray which she carried to living room. Daryl popped in and told that he and rick would be going soon to drive Randall faraway from farm. They kissed each other suddenly they heard T-Dog who came running. "Randall's missing." T-Dog announced. "Missing? How." Rick asked "How long's he been gone? " Daryl asked "What's goin' on?" " It's hard to say. The cuffs are still hooked." Emilia looked around and saw that Shane was nowhere to be seen. She went to Daryl and whispered him "of course, that asshole took Randall. I wouldn't be surprised if that poor kid is dead and even worse walker." Daryl nodded grimly agreeing her deduction. Suddenly the heard Shane calling rick. "Rick! Rick!" Shane yelled "What happened?" Rick asked "He's armed!" Shane said "He's got my gun!" "Are you okay?" "I'm fine. Little bastard just snuck up on me. He clocked me in the face." Shane told to group. "All right, Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody back in the house. Glenn, Daryl, come with us. "Rick ordered group which listened order "T, I'm gonna need that gun." Shane said. ""Just let him go. That was the plan, wasn't it, to just let him go?" Carol said "The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not on our front step with a gun." Rick replied. "Don't go out there." Lori begged. "Ya'll know what can happen." Daryl said grimly. "Get everybody back in the house. Lock all the doors and stay put!" Rick ordered. "Let's go, back in the house." Ordered and started walking towards house. "Emilia. Be careful." Daryl said "You too." Emilia replied and started walking towards house.

* * *

><p>The darkness had started falling down and the group still hadn't heard anything. Suddenly they heard shot and shortly after Glenn and Daryl came. Emilia went to Daryl and hugged him. "Are you okay?" Emilia asked and Daryl nodded. "Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked "No" Emilia said. "We heard a shot." Lori said "Maybe they found Randall." She continued. "We found him." Glenn said. "Is he back in the shed?" Andrea asked "He's a walker" Daryl answered. "Did you find the walker that bit him?" Lori asked. "No, the weird thing is he wasn't bit." Glenn said. "His neck was broke." Daryl continued looking Emilia. "So he fought back." Lori continued "The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. And Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together." Daryl explained to Lori. "Would you please get back out there, find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" She asked "You got it." Daryl answered.<p>

Group in the house had just got in the porch when they saw giant horde of walkers approaching. "Patricia, kill the lights." Hershel told Patricia who runned to light switch and turned lights off. "I'll get the guns." Andrea said and went to get the bag. "Maybe they're just passing, like the herd on the highway." T-Dog proposed. "Should we just go inside?" Carol asked. "Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about. A herd that size would rip the house down." Daryl told

"Carl's gone." Lori came and told with panicked voice."What? He- he was upstairs." Emilia said to Lori. "I can't find him anymore." Lori said. "Maybe he's hiding. He's supposed to be upstairs." Emilia told to Lori and went with Lori and Carol to look Carl. "I'm not leaving without my boy." Lori cried "We're not. We're gonna look again. We're gonna find him." Carol said and started looking Carl. Meanwhile Emilia was looking Carl. When she didn't find him she went to Beth and Patricia. "Beth. Patricia. Help me fill these bags with food and medicine. I have feeling we're going to need them today." Beth and Emilia started filling bags with food while Patricia filled a bag with medical equipment.

They barely managed to fill the bags when Carol came and told them that they had to leave. Emilia took the on bag full of food with her, while Beth took the other food bag and Patricia carried Medical bag. They went outside and tried to convince Hershel leave but he was stupporn and wanted to defend farm until end. They started to run towards car following Lori and Carol. During the chaos Patricia got grapped and was bit by walker, while she was holding Beth's hand. Lori shot Patricia in the head to prevent her suffering and dragged Beth with her to a blue car that T-Dog was driving. Emilia grapped the medical bag and tried to get to the car but walkers cut her off. She went back to the house where Hershel was still shooting walkers. "Pa. We got to get out of here. NOW". Emilia yelled her father who was still reluctant to leave. Suddenly Rick and Carl arrived. "Where's Lori? Did you see Lori?" Rick asked Hershel "I don't know what happened, Rick. They just keep coming. It's like a plague. They're everywhere." Hershel started speaking. "Lori! Did you see her?" Rick asked again "No!" Hershel said "We have to go. Find mom and the others." Carl said. "It's my farm! " Hershel argued. "Not anymore!" Rick replied and started leading Emilia, Carl and Hershel to last car.

* * *

><p>After long night the sun was finally rising. Emilia, Hershel, Carl and Rick were at the traffic snarl where they had lost Sophia. "Wait, where's mom? You said she'd be here. W-we gotta go back for her." Carl said panicked voice when he saw no one else. "Carl" Rick started "No. Why are we running? What are you doing? It's It is mom. We need to get her and not be safe a mile away." Carl argued. "Shh. You need to be quiet, all right? Please." Rick sushed Carl. "Please. It's mom." Carl begged. "Look, Carl, listen" Rick started. "Rick. You've got to get your boy and Emilia to safety. I'll wait here for my girls and the others. I know a few places. We'll meet up at one of them later." Hershel said to Rick. "Pa. No. Emilia said to her father. "Where? Where is safe? We're not splitting up." Rick said to Hershel."Pa we don't know where Maggie and Beth are. I don't even know where Granma and Grandpa are and if they are alive." Emilia said to his father. "Please, keep your boy safe. I'll hide in one of the cars. If a walker gets me, so be it. I've lost my farm. I've lost my wife and maybe my daughters." Hershel said causing Emilia cry "You don't know that. They'll be here." Rick said "And you don't know that." Hershel replied. "You're a man of God. Have some faith." Rick argued. "I can't profess to understand God's plan, but Christ promised the resurrection of the dead. I just thought he had something a little different in mind." Hershel said. "We stick together." Rick declared and they started waiting rest of the group.<p>

They had waited awhile and had encountered one walker. "I don't know how much longer we can stay here." Hershel said. "I'm not leaving without mom." Carl said and causing Rick to comment. "So we're just gonna walk away? Not knowing if my wife, your girls are still out there? How do we live with that?" "You've only got one concern now. Just one. Keeping him alive. Nature may be throwing us a curveball, but that law is still true." Hershel told rick while looking her daughter. "Carl. It's not safe here. I'm sorry." Rick said to Carl and the group started reluctantly leaving. Suddenly they heard sound of multiple motors and saw bike and two cars. "Oh thank God!" Emilia said when she saw Daryl. "Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked. "Well, those guys' tail lights zigzagging all over the road figured he had to be Asian, driving like that." Daryl replied and laughing "Good one." Glenn said.

Group gathered and Emilia saw that everyone else except Shane, Juhani, Jimmy, Andrea and Patricia were there. Andrea was lost and others were dead. Daryl tried to go found Andrea but Rick told them it was highly unlikely she was in the farm anymore. "She's somewhere else or she's dead. There's no way to find her." Rick said and said they had to keep moving. The group decided to move towards east, away from the main roads and big cities where numerous walkers were.

* * *

><p>The group had been driving all-day long. Suddenly car which Rick was driving, runned out of the fuel. He honked the horn and stopped caravan. This caused Emilia woke up. She stepped outside where the group was gathering. Emilia saw her grandmother who was driving with Hershel and his family. Emily walked to her. "Granma. What happened to Granpa?" She asked Reiko who had been crying. "I and your grandfather, we- we were shooting the walkers and moved toward Maggie and Glenn. It happened so fast. One minute he was there and next… He was pulled down and the walkers- they started ripping him apart. I had to shoot him. Then I ran." Reiko told her granddaughter who hugged her. "It's okay. You saved him from being walker. Just before it all went down Granpa told me to keep you safe and said to me he knew he was going to die and he loves you." Emilia told her grandfathers last message to her grandmother who cried.<p>

The group walked to nearby ruins where they made camp for night. " Are those walkers migrating or something?" Emilia wondered when Daryl started the fire. "There's gotta be a place not just where we hole up, but that we fortify, hunker down, pull ourselves together, build a life for each other. I know it's out there. We just have to find it." Rick said to the group- "Even if we do find a place and we think it's safe, we can never be sure." Emilia said. "For how long? Look what happened with the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking that that was safe."Maggie said  
>"We won't make that mistake again." Hershel replied<p>

"We'll make camp tonight over there, get on the road at the break of day." Rick declared. "Does this feel right to you? What if walkers come through or another group like Randall's?" Carol questioned. "You know we found Randall, right? He had turned, but he wasn't bit." Glenn said causing confusion within group. "How's that possible? Rick, what the hell happened?" Lori asked her husband. "Shane killed Randall. Just like he always wanted to." Rick explained "And then the herd got him?" Lori questioned. "We're all infected." Rick said suddenly and there was collective what. "At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it." Rick told group. "And you never said anything?" Glenn questioned. "Would it have made a difference? " Rick asked."He isn't only one who knew. Me, Daryl and Granma also knew this. Granma and Granpa told us when we were in CDC." Emilia piped in causing group to look them "You knew this whole time?" Glenn asked in disbelief. "How could I have known for sure? - You saw how crazy that man was, would you have believed any of it?!" Rick said. "That is not your call." Glenn said "Okay, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone." he continued. "Well, I thought it best that people didn't know." Rick said gaining sympathetic looks from Emilia, Daryl and Reiko. Then he went to talk with Lori.

* * *

><p>Later the weather got colder. Survivors huddled around the fire. Some started to question Rick's leadership. Emilia was sitting with Daryl and Reiko when Carol came to talk with them. "We're not safe with him keeping something like that from us." Carol said to Daryl and Emilia. "Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down." she continued. "No. Rick's done all right by us." Daryl said and Emilia nodded. "You're his henchman, Daryl and Emilia, you your grandmother and I were are burden. You deserve better." carol said. "What do you want?" Daryl asked "A man of honor." Carol responded causing Emilia respond "Rick has honor."<p>

Suddenly there was loud noise coming from forest. People started panicking and Carol begged Rick to do something. "I am doing something! I'm keeping this group together, alive." Rick said. "I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake! You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice. He was my friend, but he came after me. My hands are clean. Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you- Why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard. Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get. No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight you're staying. This isn't a democracy anymore." Rick concluded his speech, leaving the group stunned. "Rick is right in one thing." Emilia suddenly said while rubbing her belly." We have to stay together. It is our best change to survive." Rick looked Emilia with thankful look and Daryl nodded. All they knew that they had best change to survive by staying together and the survival was top priority.

.


	16. AN: Hiatus

AN: Hiatus

Firstly I have to apologize for the hiatus. I finally managed graduate and it took long time to finish my thesis and as I was my priority I didn't have time or energy to write this story.

Secondly it would be create to have constructive criticism about this story. Its mine first fanfiction and any feedback would be helpful.

I'll post new chapter ASAP.


End file.
